PERDIDOS
by Lore Stewart
Summary: La nerd,la vanidosa,la rarita,El emo,el Rudo y el capitan de Basquetbol se han perdido en medio de la nada,con diferente caracter sobrevivir sera una aventura.Mini Fic.Todas las parejas,Todos humanos.
1. Prologo

**=Perdidos=**

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi propia imaginación.

* * *

><p>Capitulo uno: ¿Dónde están todos?.<p>

**EdwardPOV**

_Jacksonville 2011_

…_El clima en la ciudad se mantendrá como los últimos días, la tormenta Larry se aproxima a 200 km/h…_

− ¡Lleven sus abrigos!-

− ¡Si tía Esme!-

Oh dios, que cuerdas vocales, la energía de las mujeres era sorprendente, por ejemplo: mi madre Esme y mi prima Alice, habían ido al Spa, al Gym, de compras y aun así andaban de aquí para allá.

−Edward date prisa−me regaño Alice, la pequeña de la familia bueno de estatura porque su hiperactividad superaba los limites a veces daba saltitos por ejemplo ahora y eso le daba aspecto de duende.

− ¡Ya voy!-termine de empacar y agarre mi abrigo no quería que mi madre se enojara.

−Los extrañare tanto−empezó mí a decir mi madre, a veces era tan sensible.

−Solo será una noche.

−Cuida mucho a tu prima−me susurro mientras la abrazaba, asentí con la cabeza aunque bien sabíamos que Alice se podía cuidar sola.

−Adiós tía.

−Cuídate mucho, mucho Alie...y cuida a Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar sus risitas de cómplices. Bah mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

Mi padre, Carlisle quien era Doctor nos lleve hasta la escuela.

−honestamente no se a quien poner a cargo−dijo divertido, obviamente indicando que ninguno era lo suficiente maduro, si claro como si él lo fuera.

− ¡Yo quiero estar a cargo!-dijo alice entusiasmada, no ninguna niña me cuidaría a mí.

−Alice puedo cuidarme solo−defendí mi dignidad.

−_¡Edward! -_ Oh, Oh trágame tierra. Esa era la voz única y chillona de Tanya. ¿Ya tan temprano me iba a empalagar?

−Ayuda−Susurre dramáticamente.

−Tú puedes solo−respondió Alice con su sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

−Cuídense entre ambos y estarán bien, los quiero.

Oh no ¿el también? ¿Acaso íbamos a morir?

Nos abrazo calurosamente y muy cariñoso, si es que eso existía.

−Ok, ya puedes soltarnos−pedí avergonzado ya que casi 40 alumnos nos estaban observando, bueno veían curiosos como el Capitán del equipo de Basquetbol se dejaba abrazar por su padre, vergonzoso.

−Bien, nos vemos pronto−dijo mi padre como despedida final.

−Llevare mi equipaje−me anuncio Alice con su típica voz cantarina cuando noto que Tanya se acercaba.

−ok−respondí, observe como 'mi' _novia fiel_ se acercaba a mi moviendo sus caderas en un intento de verse sexi.

−Hola _Eddy_como odiaba ese apodo.

−Hola Tanya−le sonreí y como el caballero que soy le ayude con su equipaje−y dime ¿Qué hiciste el sábado en la tarde?-pregunte sin dudar en un solo momento.

−Fui a jugar bolos con mi padre, por cierto te manda saludos.

Mas hipócrita no podía ser, le daba la oportunidad de que hablara y confesara su _pecado_ y me decía eso, si tan siquiera ella supiera que YO la había visto ese sábado mm…revolcándose con Mike Newton y para colmo en la casa de ella.

−Mándale los míos− respondí irónicamente entre dientes, lo bueno de esto era que ella ni cuenta se daba.

− ¿Qué te parece si compartimos casa de campaña?-ofreció coquetamente y ni se esforzaba por parecer discreta.

−Lo siento, lo compartiré con Alice−en otro momento esa oferta me hubiera parecido tentadora pero ahora solo me avergonzaba pensar en eso.

− ¿Qué? ¿Alice ira?-grito y entonces fruncí mi frente.

−Sí, iré−Tanya casi se cae del susto al encontrarse con Alice detrás de ella.

− ¡Qué Bien!-dijo Tanya con una mueca−Te veo en el autobús−me susurro y se alejo con todo su equipaje algo enojada, pero bueno yo no tenía la culpa de su constante bipolaridad.

−tienes una novia tan dulce−murmuro Alice irónicamente.

−No te hagas la victima disfrutas molestarla.

− ¿Yo? como crees soy un ángel.

−En el cuerpo de un duendecillo travieso-complete

− ¡Hey!-se quejo indignada.

La despeine suavemente pero me alejo efusivamente para poderse acomodar su cabello, reí divertido de su reacción algo infantil, como quería a esa enana.

Ojala hubiera sido mi hermana...o mejor no.

Tuvimos que esperar un rato más hasta que todos llegaran y otro rato más a que terminaran de meter sus maletas en el autobús.

La excursión de fin de curso espero sea divertido.

−Sera divertido−Dijo alice eso si me asusto, ¿Acaso leía mentes? o ¿Veía el futuro?

**JasperPOV**

−Se ponen protector solar, tomen muchas fotos para su facebook, no ce acerquen...-

−Mama, ya sabemos que hacer−Dijo Rosalie, mi hermana gemela.

Justamente era este el momento que mas odiaba, mi madre se ponía a recordarnos los accidentes que teníamos por no hacerle caso a sus indicaciones tampoco era toda culpa nuestra después de todo teníamos los genes de mi padre, terco y aventurero.

−Rose no interrumpas a tu madre−regaño mi padre, William defendiendo a su querida esposa Lilian, Rose y yo desviamos la mirada para no ver sus muestras de cariño.

−Basta nos avergüenzan.

−Jasper…el amor jamás avergüenza−me regaño, ¡Genial! Ahora iba a empezar.

−Cuando te enamores no te importara lo que el mundo diga solo lo que te mande esto−señalo mi corazón−entonces dirás mama tienes razón el amor no avergüenza−mi madre sonrió ilusionada.

Claro ella quería que tuviera una novia pero acaso no se daba cuenta de que María me había hecho mucho daño al irse con mi amigo Peter y haberse casado con él en México. Desde eso las cosas para mí no eran iguales, casi no salía, no hablaba y sobre todo no mostraba mis reales sentimientos, probablemente porque no había llegado la mujer que me a completara en la vida.

−En fin este no es el momento para hablar de eso, están llevando sus abrigos ¿Verdad?.

−Si papa−Respondió Rose mostrando su chamarra rosa pastel, digna de una barbie, reí mentalmente por mi chiste privado.

Rosalie era una de las chicas populares, era tan vanidosa algo que medio le heredo a mi madre, su grupito estaba conformado por las chicas rubias del instituto aunque la única natural era Rose, mi hermana era algo engreída pero era muy amigable en realidad, de carácter difícil de domar y entender por supuesto.

En cambio yo bueno ya les conté podría pasar por emo, aunque en realidad no tengo problema con ese estereotipo.

−Rezan a la hora de dormir.

−Mama−se quejo Rose ya molesta.

−Bien, Rose y Jazz cuídense demasiado son nuestro mayor tesoro.

−Obvio−Respondió mi hermana con mucho orgullo.

−Por cualquier cosa nos marcan e iremos por ustedes.

−Estaremos bien−murmure y Rose concordó con la cabeza.

Cuando el Audi arranco del estacionamiento nos despedimos con la mano.

-Jazz te molesta si…−mire los ojos azules de mi hermana

−claro que no, ve con tus amigas porque después te la pasaras toda la excursión conmigo−le dije al saber lo que me iba a decir, era lo bueno de ser gemelos teníamos cierta conexión especial.

−Eres un amor Jazz, ya vengo−corrió hasta sus amigas, Tanya y Jessica.

Suspire y tome sus maletas para llevarlas en el autobús. Debó admitir que mi hermana era a veces molesta y como dije anteriormente vanidosa estaba llevando a la excursión de una noche cerca de 4 maletas,5 con su bolso de mano.

−Buenos días profesora

−Buenos días Jasper, déjalas dentro.

Le hice caso y metí todas las maletas.

−creí que yo era la única que traía mas de tres maletas−la voz suave algo sorprendida hiso que la volteara a ver. Sonreí por primera vez en dos meses pero por diversión.

−No son mías, son de mi hermana−Señale a Rosalie

−Ahora entiendo, soy Alice−la pequeña que tenía enfrente de mi me ofreció su mano la tome levemente confuso, vaya que era sociable.

−Jasper, creo que no compartimos clases juntos−murmure

−eso creo si no te reconocería−me dijo sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza.-Tengo que irme−

−Adiós−susurre antes de verla irse dando saltitos, era una chica algo rara pero me daba mucha curiosidad.

−No deberías hablar con ella es _rara_

−Rosalie−la regañe.

−ya perdón−se alzo de hombros contrariada−Tanya dice que es...-

−Rosalie ya basta deja de criticar−le pedí.

−Yo solo digo−dijo aun contrariada suspire profundamente antes de mirarla seriamente no me gustaba que se pusiera de chica malcriada ella no era así, simplemente no era mi hermana Rose.

−Sí y tu no deberías andar con Tanya pero que le vamos a hacer−eso la dejo en silencio.

−ya entendí, no diré nada−concorde con ella asintiendo, le sonreí ligeramente y ella me abrazo esa era mi Rose, mí gemela molesta.

−Ojala que esta excursión sea divertida−dije y me miro entre divertida y confundida− ¿Qué?-

−No eres del todo emo−se empezó a reír, la mire mal por unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar hasta el autobús.

**Emmett POV**

− ¡Bella, Bella!-cante felizmente entrando en el cuarto color azul de mi hermana.

−Dime−murmuro divertida mientras tomaba su abrigo café.

− ¿Crees que algún día pueda tener un Jeep rojo?-tal vez una pregunta que no venia al caso pero al menos la mantenía ocupada.

−Tal vez, ¡Emmett deja eso!-solté sin querer el celular de Bella, misión numero 5: Fallida.

−Oh−dije decepcionado. En verdad quería borrar el número de Mike del pequeño celular.

−Quiero terminar YO con Mike, entendido.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo asentí y Salí cabizbajo.

− ¡Emmett y Bella dense prisa!-grito Renee mi adorada y alocada madre.

A ver creo que llevaba lo necesario, me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta de que Mike desapareció…− ¿Qué piensas?-

Me sobresalte al escuchar a Bella a mi lado−en nada−no le iba a decir que planeaba el asesinato de su ex, ¿Verdad?

Phil−el novio de mi mama−nos llevo en su auto a la escuela, un Jeep...de ahí mi nuevo gusto, Bella miraba por la ventanilla ausente entre casas y parques, enserio deseaba romperle la cara a Mike Newton además ni que estuviera guapo era un chico rubio y con cara de bebe; Al principio me cayó bien fue el primer novio de Bells y parecía respetarla y quererla pero como ven el león no es como lo pintan, el muy santurrón engaño a Bells, mi hermanita y si no lo golpeaba era solo porque Bella me lo había pedido.

Eso era un punto más a mi soltería no quería estar atado a una mujer además en este lugar hay demasiadas chicas fresas, definitivamente no eran mi tipo después de todo era un chico rudo perro Bells dice que soy un mentiroso porque que en verdad soy un osito de peluche…que linda...Matare a Mike, ¿Cómo pudo serle infiel a una mujer como mi hermana?

−Llegamos−Canto Phil, ayude a Bella a bajar no queríamos accidentes tan temprano.

−Gracias Phil, adiós−dije demasiado rápido y empecé a caminar antes de que empezara la tortura.

−Emmett despídete de tu madre como corresponde.

−Mama...-me queje, ¡Era el rudo de la escuela! No le daría su abrazo.

−Emmett− ¡otro punto a mi soltería!, las mujeres nunca me mandarían.

−Bien−la abracé por menos de tres segundos y la solté, eso sería suficiente.

−Los extrañare chicos, nada de bromas pesadas Emmett Swan, Bella querida mira tu camino−mi hermana se ruborizo avergonzada, ¿Esperen dijo no bromas? Eso no es divertido.

−Si mama−cruce los dedos.

−Bien confió en ustedes, diviértanse.

Subió a la camioneta con Phil, apuesto a que ellos si se divertirían esta noche, Puaj ¿porque pienso en eso?

−Adiós chicos.

−adiós Phil.

El Jeep negro se alejo más y más y más, hasta que desapareció.

− ¡Todos suban su equipaje al autobús!-grito la profesora a cargo.

−Vamos Emmett.

Y obedecí a mi hermana la ayude a no caer como dos veces y luego la puse a salvo en una banca, hasta que llego su novio−noten mi sarcasmo−Bella me amenazo con su mirada, entonces me aleje de ahí para no golpearlo, compre dos cafés cruzando la calle y cuando regrese mi hermana estaba sola y seria, Oh el truene de un noviazgo es tan difícil.

−Tranquila, ya te has quitado el peso de ese tipo−Probablemente el solo se había aprovechado de la dulce Bella y su inteligencia porque era la chica más inteligente que conozco a parte de mi madre y la abuela Marie.

−No termine con Mike−mi boca se desencajo.

− ¿Qué?-grite.

−No pude es tan difícil hacerlo−dijo decaída, la abrace.

−Tranquila, termina con él cuando estés lista nadie te presionara, pero debes terminar con él porque es un hijo de...-

− ¡Emmett!-me calle.

Estuvimos casi 10 minutos más hasta que nos dieron la orden de subir al autobús por mi fama de chico malo no me fue difícil conseguir lugares disponibles, este viaje de un día le ayudaría a Bella, lo presentía de alguna manera.

**BellaPOV.**

−Todos tomen su equipaje−ordeno la profesora de casi 40 años, todos la obedecimos fue difícil poder sacar las maletas pero gracias a Emmett con su fuerza fue más rápido.

Caminamos en la tierra algo húmeda por el frio aire que había últimamente hasta llegar a una casa de vidrio situada entre el bosque, dimos nuestros nombres y nos pusieron un brazalete y después empezamos a caminar mientras el guía nos hablaba sobre el ecosistema del bosque, todos se fueron dispersando debido a su cansancio para sentarse en algunas rocas planas, vaya suerte la mía no me había tropezado.

− ¡Fin del descanso!, continuemos.

Anuncio nuestro guía, poco a poco se empezó a formar una caravana de alumnos que seguían al hombre, estaba un poco cansada y empecé a caminar lento junto con Emmett y otros chicos que reconocí rápidamente Jasper y Rosalie Hale los gemelos rubios, Edward Cullen el capitán del equipo de la escuela y Alice Brandon su prima una chica curiosa.

El grito de Rosalie hizo que nos detuviéramos, Emmett se giro malhumorado a ayudar a la chica rubia que al parecer se le había roto una uña, todos nos enojamos un poquito ante su dramatismo después de que empezamos a caminar un detuvimos en seco.

_¿En donde estaban todos?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿LA SIGO? :)))<em>**


	2. Comentarios Sarcásticos y Chocolates

Capitulo dos: Comentarios Sarcásticos y Chocolates.

**Emmett POV.**

No te enojes con la rubia, Emmett respira y exhala, respira y exhala.

−¡Rayos estamos perdidos por tu culpa!-le grite, al parecer respirar no ayuda de nada.

−Emmett−me regaño mi hermana−cálmate ella no tiene la culpa−

La mire sarcásticamente, pues todos incluidos la rubia sabían que ella si había tenido la culpa y solo por su uña rota, tranquilo relájate Emmett o asustaras a tu hermana.

−No deben de estar muy lejos, solo camines a la dirección donde estábamos yendo−dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo...el capitán de Basquetbol, rayos estoy alrededor de fresitas.

Todos miraron a los lados, y después nos volvimos a mirar.

− ¡Porque lado estábamos yendo!-al fin salió el lado histérico de la rubia.

Todos los lados se parecían, llenos de arboles y el suelo de tierra roja.

−Lo repito tú tienes la culpa rubiecita.

−No soy rubiecita soy Rosalie, idiota.

Oh me estaba retando−Idiota pero al menos no soy tan vanidoso como TU comprenderás.

− ¡BASTA!-grito una chica bajita muy curiosa por cierto−es divertido verlos pelear pero es una pérdida de tiempo, así que caminamos hacia cualquier lado o nos quedamos aquí viéndolos discutir−.

Todos guardamos silencio, la chica era lógica.

−¿y hacia dónde vamos?

Pregunto de nuevo, Rosalie.

−No se ustedes pero yo me voy por ahí−apunte enfrente de mí, y tome mi mochila y la de Bella y comencé a caminar sin escuchar.

−Estoy seguro que estas mal, lo mejor es ir de ese lado−la rubia apunto hacia atrás de mi y empezó a caminar, mm... era más molestosa que cuando Bella estaba en sus días…de amargura.

−Definitivamente tu estas mal, es por ese lado−apunte de nuevo enfrente de mí y ella negó.

−Antes de que empiecen yo creo que es por este lado−mi hermana apunto a nuestra derecha ¡Genial! ahora tengo que pelear con dos mujeres.

− ¿Por qué?-le pregunto el chico rubio a mi hermana.

−hay huellas de zapatos−dijo como si fuera obvio, claro la inteligente era ella.

Todos caminamos hacia la derecha y luego solo continuamos caminando, hasta que llegamos a un lugar que se me hacia conocido.

−creo que ya pasamos por aquí−murmure.

−Apoyo al idiota, se me hace conocido.

−Emmett para ti princesa−corregí a la rubia de Rosalie ella bufo.

−Estamos caminando en círculos−dijo la chica bajita

Rayos estábamos perdidos en medio de la nada.

−hay que tranquilizarnos cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos nos vendrán a buscar.

El chico cobrizo tenía razón, nos sentamos en las rocas y bueno esperamos por un buen rato hasta que mi paciencia se acabo.

−al parecer nadie nos extraña.

Eso enojo a Rosalie, ven vanidosa y engreída.

− ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto al parecer el hermano de la rubia.

− ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

−Las 12−Respondio mi hermana su celular... ¡El celular!, todos sacaron su teléfono sincronizada mente, pero el mío no tenia señal

−No tengo señal−dijo Bella.

−Yo tampoco−La chica bajita miro con odio su celular.

−Menos yo−se unió el chico cobrizo, bien ya me arte de llamar a todos por sus características.

Guardamos silencio y miramos a nuestro alrededor, las chicas se sentaron y nosotros los chicos nos acercamos hasta hacer un círculo alrededor de ellas. Miré los arboles y todo lo que estaba en nuestro alrededor por un momento empecé a recordar cuando mi padre, Charlie, nos llevaba a Bella y a mí en la reserva de la Push, en Forks Washington para acampar, teníamos aproximadamente 8 años, el era policía y nos había enseñado lo indispensable para muchas cosas, murió en un accidente pues su corazón policiaco estaba débil y no resistió, Bella seguía sin poder superar eso.

−Saldremos bien de esto−le susurre a mi hermana abrazándola, ella no parecía preocupada pero por si acaso era mejor tranquilizarla.

−Lo sé Emmett−se arrincono mas a mi pecho.

Este era uno de los momentos en que mostraba mi madures ante los problemas y me preocupaba por los demás, teníamos que salir de aquí o encontrar donde descansar antes de que callera la noche pues no sabíamos los peligros que pudieran haber, por suerte estaba preparado para combatir con un oso pardo.

−Lo primero que debemos de hacer es ser lógicos, ¿Cuántos kilómetros tiene este lugar?-Pregunto...el chico cobrizo.

−cerca de 4 kilómetros−contesto el chico rubio.

−estamos al norte de Jacksonville, ósea que si caminamos al sur encontraremos una carretera−mencione realmente esperanzado de salir de aquí.

**AlicePOV**

−Bien... ¿cuánto tardaremos en recorrer esos 4 kilómetros?-dije preocupada, mi ropa era buena no quería que le pasara algo malo.

−Podrían ser tres días−El chico rubio respondió mi pregunta.

− ¿Tres días?-grito su hermana, Rosalie con razón era amiga de Tanya, ¡Era tan molestosa!

−Es mejor que quedarnos de por vida−dijo el chico grande, el rudo de la escuela, pero a mí no me daba miedo sino simpatía.

−Bien entonces empecemos−tome mi mochila −¿Dónde queda el sur?-pregunte.

−enfrente de ti−Edward saco una brújula, Uh que pasado de moda ¿no sabía que existían los GPS? Empezamos a caminar lentamente con cuidado de que no nos cayéramos, el silencio era roto por nuestros pasos entre algunos charcos o cuando quebrábamos una rama, odiaba el silencio.

− ¿Y apoco esto no es divertido?-murmure, todos me miraron como si fuera rara, bueno eso decían que era, pero yo solo era excéntrica pero no tanto como Lady gaga.

−No me lo tomes a mal, pero esto no es para nada divertido−Respondió Rosalie.

−Trato de ser positiva−me queje−Se que no es divertido, pero se supone que esta excursión nos iba a servir para conocer y relajarnos no para conocer el peor día de nuestra vida−reconocí.

−Creo...que tienes razón, aunque en realidad yo no pensaba venir−murmuro la castaña que hasta ahora había estado muy callada, tal vez después de esto seriamos las mejores amigas, lo presentía.

− ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Rosalie al parecer estaba interesada, íbamos por buen camino solo teníamos que seguir así.

−Esto no es lo mío, estar entre tanta gente, no me gusta−reconoció la castaña con una mueca, le sonreí.

−Tampoco lo mío, pero si me gusta demasiado las compras, mas cuando hay liquidación−

− ¿En serio?-pregunto Rosalie como si no me creyese

−Sí, demasiado soy fanática de la ropa de marca−poco a poco nos estábamos alejando de los chicos hasta quedar atrás de ellos, por supuesto ellos iban aun en silencio observando el camino.

−Vaya Tanya siempre dice que tu nunca has ido de compras que la ropa que pones te la donan y...-se cayó de repente como si hubiera dicho algo indebido, por la cara de Edward había escuchado a la rubia.

−...y, continúa estoy acostumbrada a sus insultos−murmure

−no nada solo dice eso, por cierto soy Rosalie−dijo para cambiar de tema.

−Alice, pueden decirme Alie si quieren−miramos a la castaña indicándole que a ella le tocaba.

−Soy Bella para todos−respondió−mi hermano es Emmett−el chico grande alzo la mano.

−Yo soy Edward−

−yo soy Jasper−le sonreí al chico rubio.

Ahora ya sería más fácil sobrevivir a esta caminata gracias a dios traje mis Converse.

Estuvimos caminando por un largo tiempo sin mirar el reloj ya que de seguro nos desanimaría a seguir, ya estaba cansada de caminar mis pies me dolían y el sol se estaba colocando al norte, mire mi celular aun sin señal, eran las 5:33.

−Creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir ya se hará de noche− menciono Jasper haciéndonos concordar, necesitábamos un lugar apropiado.

Caminamos cerca de quince minutos más hasta que encontramos un lugar sin tantos arboles donde podíamos colocar las casas de campaña, esto si era suerte porque todos teníamos casa de campaña.

Los chicos empezaron a armar la casa de campaña mientras nosotras buscábamos un poco de leña para hacer fuego, tuvimos que utilizar las tácticas de los Scout−boy para encenderla pero como no las sabíamos, sacamos un paquete de cerrillos y simplemente la encendimos.

Sabíamos que era un lugar protegido pero no quemaríamos todo el lugar, tendríamos cuidado. Mi estomago estaba hambriento busque entre mi mochila y encontré fruta por supuesto obra de mi tía Esme, ella estaba muy al pendiente de mi alimentación.

Bella saco un plato de mas frutas y demasiadas golosinas, supongo que obra de su hermano, Rosalie traía barritas nutritivas...bien era una chica que se preocupaba demasiado con su figura.

Empecé a sentir el fresco del clima, me acerque más a la fogata que habíamos creado, después Emmett hizo lo mismo hasta quedar a mi lado, parecía enojado mire a mi derecha rosalie sonreía triunfantemente definitivamente Rosalie enojo a Emmett.

−¿Estás bien?-pregunte

− ¿Parezco bien?-contesto groseramente.

− ¿siempre contestas así?-oh no nadie se metía con Alice Brandon.

− ¿Así como?-respondió mirando el fuego.

−eres un caso perdido−dije

Ni sé porque lo hable debí saber que respondería así después de todo era un completo mastodonte, al menos parecía.

−Oye, lo siento−dijo después de un minuto, miré su cara con aspecto de bebe con un puchero, no debía ser tan malo si se estaba disculpando.

−Está bien, pero te daré un consejo−me miró atento−no seas grosero−

Bufo−lo intentare−

Saco un chocolate de su pantalón y le dio un mordisco, masticaba horrible como si alguien le pudiera quitar el chocolate.

−Emmett come bien−lo regaño su hermana.

− ¿Quieres?-le pregunto a su hermana, ella negó algo asqueada.

− ¿y tu enana quieres?-

La verdad si se me antojaba ese chocolate pero después de ver como lo masticaba me dio asco.

−Yo paso−respondí−y no soy enana−el musculoso rodo los ojos.

− ¿Rosalie quieres unas calorías?-le pregunto a Rosalie.

− ¿en qué mundo vives? El chocolate es la principal fuente de la obesidad−murmuro ofendida, suspiré, ahí iba de nuevo.

−Sí y por la gente que no come chocolates existe la anorexia-Bella suspiro cansada, Jasper intento que su hermana no dijera nada, caso perdido.

**EdwardPOV.**

Me senté en el tronco que estaba frente a mí, quería tener un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo, no sabía quién de los dos estaba más ofendido: Emmett por obeso o Rosalie por anoréxica.

−Mira drogadicto te crees muy rudo pero no eres más que ¡Grasa!-Oh no.

−Mira rubiecita prefiero ser drogadicto que anoréxica−nada tenía lógica.

-¡No soy anoréxica!-Rosalie en verdad estaba enojada.

− ¡Pues yo no estoy obeso ni soy drogadicto!-la reto Emmett.

−Oigan chicas las dos son muy bonitas pero ya me hartaron−murmure cansado de sus peleas ofensivas que yo y los demás sufríamos.

− ¡Cállate!−me gritaron los dos a la vez, tontos.

−Te probare que no soy ni obeso ni drogadicto−

− ¿a si cómo?-le pregunto irónicamente rosalie.

−Cuando salgamos de aquí me hare unos estudios−murmuro Emmett orgulloso−Pero tú sí que eres anoréxica− ¿Qué no se cansaban nunca?

− ¡No lo soy te lo probare!-eso sí fue sorprendente.

Rosalie le arranco de las manos el chocolate que traía Emmett y se lo metió a la boca, juró que vi una especie de mueca de seguro después lo vomitaría y no la culpo después de cómo se lo comió.

−Mi chocolate...-lloriqueo Emmett

−...Sabroso−respondió Rosalie con su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras saboreaba su dedo, ella había molestado al oso y ahora ella sería su presa. O sea que había molestado a Emmett y de seguro iba a ver venganza.

* * *

><p>En serio lamento la demora pero no habia podido escribir por las tareas de la prepa,merezco la muerte pero pues no me pueden matar aja si no no sabran lo que pasara despues.<p>

Dejenme un lindo review ,¿si?,no es obligatorio pero me hace feliz ,asi-:)))


	3. Destino Cruel

Capitulo tres: Destino cruel

**Bella POV**

"Nunca sabes con quien te encontraras "era verdad, estaba sentada al lado derecho del novio de Tanya, confieso que estaba utilizando todo mi autocontrol propio para no ponerme a llorar, no le había podido ni mirar y hablar peor porque sentía que le terminara gritando que su novia era una _"fácil"_ pero él ni siquiera parecía que estuviera enterado de la infidelidad de su _adorada_ Tanya, estaba más preocupado en cómo sobrevivir en este bosque. Probablemente para ir al encuentro con su amada.

−Tu hermano es así contigo−me pregunto curiosa Alice, miré a mi hermano que seguía peleando con la rubia por haberle comido su chocolate.

−No, bueno a veces, sé que no debo meterme con sus cosas−Rosalie ignoraba el hecho de que mi hermano era temido en la escuela por ser fuerte y desafiante ella era una chica que lo había retado en solo un día de haberlo conocido, muy atrevida a mi parecer y pesar.

−Pues yo creo que ellos terminaran juntos−me susurro en mi oído muy emocionada, como si de verdad lo hubiera visto…bueno como dice el dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

−Estoy contigo−le regrese el susurro a Alice. No conozco bien a Rosalie pero cualquier mujer capaz de retar a mi hermano merece un Oscar.

− ¿Qué hay de ti?-Alice parecía agarrar confianza−¿algún novio?-completo su pregunta.

¿Qué le se supone que tenía que responder?

−Sí, se llama Mike Newton−trate de que su nombre no me recordara todo lo que vi el sábado pero por arte de magia los recuerdos golpearon en mi mente− ¿Y tú?-

Regrese la pregunta para que no notara mi ánimo caído.

−No hay ningún chico, pero creo que Jasper es guapo−respondió encantada, por un segundo mire a Jasper, el gemelo de Rosalie pero todo lo contrario de carácter se veía tan tranquilo, y si acepto que tenia lo suyo incluso podía decir que era más atractivo que el idiota de Mike.

−Deberías ir a hablar con él−opine.

− ¿Tú crees?-me pregunto Alice.

−Claro, parece todo lo contrario a su hermana−la apoye.

−Tienes razón, ya regreso−le sonreí como aceptación, se fue dando saltitos hasta llegar con el chico rubio quien la miro algo confundido.

−No deberías ayudarla en sus locuras−se burlo el chico de quien hablaba en un principio el gran "Edward Cullen", el novio de Tanya Denali, no tenía nada contra él pero el solo verlo me recortaba a su novia, de la quien no podía decir lo mismo.

− ¿Por qué?-quise saber, Alice parecía feliz de estar hablando con Jasper y bueno jasper no se notaba incomodo mucho menos molesto, ¿acaso a él lo molestaba eso?, Alice era su prima tal vez si le preocupaba, eso debe ser.

−No me gusta que se ilusione fácilmente con alguien, pueden romperle su corazón−respondió mirando a la nada, su voz se escuchaba suave, aterciopelada pero dolida. ¿A él le habían roto el corazón? ¿Lo diría por Tanya?

−No aprendes hasta que te lo rompen, ¿a ti te han roto tu corazón?-después me arrepentí de haber preguntado el no me lo respondía de eso estaba segura.

−Eso creo, pero tienes razón si no sufres no es amor−dijo mas confiado, antes de levantarse y empezar a tomar sus cosas, por un momento había olvidado que estaba perdida en medio de un bosque.

De nuevo empezamos con la caminata de sobrevivencia, subiendo y bajando rocas, pisando charcos y saltando troncos, de ahora en adelante no volveré a venir de campamento.

− ¿Podríamos parar?-pregunto Alice, parecía pálida.

− ¿Alie estas bien?-Edward se acerco a Alice para hacer que no se cayera, debía de tener hambre nadie había desayunado al parecer a ella le había afectado mas.

−Solo, estoy cansada−

Emmett acerco un tronco con la ayuda de Jasper hasta donde estaba Alice para que se sentara, su rostro empezó a regresar a la normalidad después de un tiempo, pero a todos nosotros el hambre empezaba a torturarnos.

−Ya regreso−anuncio mi hermano dejando su mochila en el suelo.

−Yo voy−deje la mía mientras alcanzaba a mi hermano−¿Qué buscamos?-

−Algo comestible−me respondió mirando con detenimiento los frutos que teníamos alrededor.

−esto parecen naranjas−murmure mirando las frutas naranjas y redondas-creo que al menos no moriremos con solo comer naranjas−

El asintió satisfecho de mi respuesta.

−acaso estos son, ¿limones dulces?-pregunto como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro, reí mientras asentía al mirar los frutos que yacían en sus manos.

Regresamos con los demás mas entusiasmados, bueno Emmett más que yo.

−Regresamos−murmuro Emmett

− ¿enserio?-sorprendentemente Emmett dejo pasar el comentario sarcástico de Rosalie para sacar un cuchillo, pero tranquilos no para asesinar a la rubia que lo sacaba de sus casillas sino para pelar los frutos, le dio una naranja a Alice y luego a su primo Edward.

Sonreí al ver a Emmett interesado en ayudar a otra persona que no fuera de la familia, por mi cabeza recordé la última vez que fui de excursión con Charlie y Emmett momentos inolvidables que llegan directo al corazón, en esa excursión aprendimos a conocer algunos frutos buenos y las plantas venenosas y también fue la última vez que pasamos en familia, antes de que papa muriera.

**Emmett POV**

Sabía que Bella estaba recordando a mi padre por su cara triste y afligida.

Tome una naranja y se la di a mi hermana, ella me agradeció con su sonrisa dulce para que no me diera cuenta de que estaba mal, luego se acerco a Alice para preguntarle cómo estaba eso la mantendría ocupada por un rato.

Le di otra naranja a Jasper, a la rubia le di un limón dulce lo miro insegura, aunque se hubiera comido MI chocolate no pensaba matarla.

−Rosalie no planeo envenenarte−

Tome el mismo fruto como el de ella y lo comí, para que se diera cuenta de que si ella moría yo también aun así estaba insegura pero como decían por ahí "el hambre es cabron" y termino mordiéndolo. Sonreí triunfadoramente.

−Te lo dije, no vas a morir−_aunque eso deseara_

−No es mi culpa dudar de alguien como tu−

−Pues no parecías tenerme miedo cuando intentaste "retarme"−

−no te rete, solo no te di la razón, además tu empezaste me dijiste anoréxica y no sé que mas−parecía enfada pero solo estaba indignada porque estaba acostumbrada de seguro que los hombres siempre caían a sus pies pero yo no era un imbécil al que le gustara ser pisoteado por una rubia histérica.

−como sea−rodee los ojos.

− ¿Cómo sea?-parpadeo en verdad más que indignada.

−No tengo ganas de pelear contigo−murmure− ¿podemos continuar?-pregunte en general, mi hermana y jasper se levantaron de sus lugares dispuestos a continuar, tuvimos que esperar un poco más a que todos se prepararan para continuar.

Todo este tiempo he estado preocupado porque Bella estuviera bien y en estos momentos debería seguir con ese propósito y dejar de intentar hacer entender a Rosalie que yo no era un mastodonte, aunque admito que una chica ruda es atractiva.

−¿Estas bien?-Bella se apego a mi.

−si, Rosalie me pone de mal humor, pero ella no es importante, ¿Cómo estas tu?-suspiro cansada en señal de respuesta, no estaba bien era como un libro abierto−¿Qué te preocupa?-.

−No es interesante−dijo simplemente pase mis brazos por sus hombros.

−Pero es importante para mi saber para poder ayudarte−esa fue una respuesta brillante.

−Se trata de Mike−.

−Continua−la apoye cuando guardo silencio.

−No quiero verlo nunca más, creo que ahora si lo odio en verdad …bueno no solo a él a Tanya también−sus ojos chocolates se veían apagados eso me enfureció nada hacia sufrir a mi hermanita, nada ni nadie.

−Escúchame no quiero verte así tan triste tu eres una chica simpática, inteligente Mike no merece que estés así por el−puntualicé.

−Es raro que estemos hablando de esto−asentí, de seguro ella estaba incomoda−pero…Gracias, desde que murió papa has estado preocupado siempre por mí, cuando salgamos de este lugar te ayudare a comprar el Jeep que quieres−sonreí visiblemente mostrando mis hoyuelos, ese comentario me hizo feliz y no hice nada para ocultarlo.

− ¿Pinki promise?-dije y ella me miro divertida.

−Adiós −empezó a caminar alegremente-oye−me queje tratando de alcanzarla más o menos por el miedo de que se cayera por una ramita o un insecto claro está que eso no paso, seguía sana y salva.

A este ritmo nunca llegaríamos parecíamos unas tortugas caminando con tanta lentitud sin importancia, nos moriremos aquí.

−Podrían apurarse−gruñí molesto más que nada porque no podía estar esperándolos cuando ellos ni energía tenían.

−Emmett ya es tarde−me dijo jasper, claro teníamos que encontrar donde dormir.

−Bien−.

Entre todos hicimos las rocas a un lado para que no nos molestaran, Bella parecía entusiasmada conversando con Alice así que no la moleste. Me senté al lado del capitancito Edward Cullen al menos el no me pondría de mal humor.

− ¿estás bien hombre?-le pregunte al ver serio.

−Supongo que sí, menos tenso al no estar escuchándote pelear con Rosalie−

−si bueno, que te puedo decir es una chica, nadie las comprende−se rio.

−Nunca se conforman con nada−me apoyo−Creo que nunca lograre entenderlas−se rio de su chiste.

−A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas solo quererlas−me miro sorprendido y curioso−lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi frase−hable con total naturalidad, este tipo me cae bien.

−No eres tan rudo−dijo aun sonriendo.

−No te acostumbres−negué con la cabeza.

**Rosalie POV**

…_Anoréxica, anoréxica…_

Esa palabrita recorría mi mente, era sorprendente el daño que me estaba provocando el tal Emmett con sus palabras estúpidas, inmaduras y tontas palabras.

Con Emmett iba para el segundo chico que se había negado a mis deseos. Primero Edward prefirió a Tanya, mi amiga, que a mí y es que yo soy más natural que Tanya y ahora el musculoso y rudo de Emmett que prefería insultarme que mirarme, Dios necesitaba atención.

−si tanto te molesta Emmett porque siempre le sigues la corriente−murmuro Jasper a mi oído.

−No le sigo la corriente solo me defiendo−me defendí.

−como tu digas−mi hermanito rodo sus ojos.

Claro así debería ser como yo digo, además nunca aceptaría que el hecho de que Emmett no me tratara como una diosa me dolía, me lastimaba, nunca.

"Resiste Rosalie al menos dos días más en este tormenta y regresaras a la vida que te mereces, que te has ganado limpiamente"−me dije−.

−Alice, ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunte, yo no era mala ni tampoco era tan egoísta para que no me importara nada, alice me caía bien y no era como Tanya la había descrito.

−Sí, solo tenía un poco de hambre, gracias−sonrió amistosamente, le devolví la sonrisa y seguí mi camino hasta una roca plana, me senté ahí mientras todos empezaron a levantar rocas, era injusto que yo no hiciera nada así que los ayude un poco como no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas mis manos acabaron rojas pero se sentía bien no ser solo un estorbo.

−Me ha sorprendido tu servicio comunitario−me dijo jasper.

−no fui de gran ayuda pero se siente bien ayudar−le conteste con sinceridad, probablemente mi hermano y mis padres eran los únicos que sabían como era en verdad.

−En ese caso ya no eres tan egocéntrica−

− ¿soy egocéntrica?-pregunte seria, el dudo un poco y luego asintió acobardado, prefirió huir al lado del tal Edward que quedarse y decirme algo pero solo huyo. ¿Y así decía que éramos hermanos?

Estoy empezando a creer que todo lo que Jasper dijo es verdad.

Nunca me he puesto en los zapatos de nadie, he tenido una familia estupenda que me ha dado todo, chicos a mis pies, pero yo no he hecho nada para agradecerlos en vez de eso los utilizo y me comporto egoístamente, pero en verdad no es lo que soy.

− ¿Por qué tan sola rubiecita?-ni siquiera mire a Emmett, estaba en una especie de estado decaído, así como estaba siempre Jasper. Ni me moleste en responderle no valía la pena terminaríamos igual que siempre: entre insultos y más insultos.

Solo me alce de hombros, indicándole que ni yo sabía.

El asintió levemente y no dijo nada, solo se quedo a mi lado en silencio…así me gustaba más sin peleas ni gritos.

− ¿Quieres un chocolate?-pregunto después de mucho tiempo, recordé como le había comido antes su chocolate y comencé a reírme, era increíble estaba riendo verdaderamente no solo por actuación, yo estaba riendo verdaderamente porque quería y lo sentía.

−Solo un poco−acepte confundida de su reciente invitación.

−Si fueras así a menudo no nos estaríamos peleando a cada rato−murmuro como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras para no molestarme.

−Digo lo mismo, si no me insultaras a cada momento yo no lo haría y llevaríamos la fiesta en paz−comente de la misma forma.

− ¿Quieres hacer un pacto?-

−Un pacto... ¿de esos en los que cruzas los dedos cuando prometes cumplirlo?-dije algo fría…después me culpe por decir eso, me tranquilice cuando sentí que no se había ido y ni siquiera me había empezado a reprochar.

−Yo no romperé el pacto, es mas ni te he dicho de que se trata−asentí

−Bueno que clase de pacto−

−Llevar la fiesta en paz al menos hasta que salgamos de este lugar, ya después puedes insultarme todo lo que quieres−dijo tranquilamente casi podía decirse que en un tono profesional.

−Vale, acepto−le tendí mi mano.

−Juro no romper este pacto−mostro sus manos al aire para insinuar que no había cruzado sus dedos, luego tomo mi mano, señal de aceptación.

−Tampoco se vale cruzar las piernas−bromee cuando vi que las cruzaba, sonrió dejándome ver sus hoyuelos, o estaba loca o el chocolate ya estaba haciendo efecto porque juro que sentí una especie de sensación que recorría mi cuerpo…como nerviosismo.

−graciosita−se burlo antes de soltar mi mano, alcance a mirarlo mal.

Me empezó a platicas de cosas sin sentido pero igual eran graciosas que mal que yo no pudiera contarle nada, púes me había dado cuenta de que nunca me había divertido realmente.

**Jasper POV**

− ¿Soy yo o mi hermana esta sonriendo con Emmett?-

−Ella en verdad esta sonriendo−me respondió Alice con su típica sonrisa de alegría.

−Creo que mi hermano tiene el poder de hacer reír a la gente−dijo Bella mirando la escena de cómo nuestros hermanos no se estaban gritando, ni insultando...tal vez si era el fin del mundo.

−En ese caso debería dejar la escuela y ser payaso−comento Edward en tono bromista.

−Han visto que las estrellas se ven hermosas aquí−comento Alice mirando hacia el cielo.

Era verdad sin las luces de la ciudad claramente se veían las estrellas brillar sin que nada las opacara, de repente una estrella brillo más de lo debido y paso entre las demás, ¿una estrella fugaz?.

−Eso ha sido...-

−Una estrella fugaz−a completo Edward.

−pidan un deseo−comento Alice, eso en verdad era gracioso…pero si le pedí algo a la estrella.

"Que la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad en el amor"

Ver a mi hermana sonriendo me dijo que yo también debía de superar el mal amor de María simplemente continuar… como dicen por ahí "acepta el pasado y vive el presente sin perder de vista el futuro… y pase lo que pase, sigue siempre adelante".

−Eso ha sido fantástico−Bella parecía emocionada.

−Hermoso−la apoyo Alice.

Sonreí con Edward pues las chicas parecían estar soñando despiertas.

Aun teníamos de esas barritas que Rosalie había traído por su dieta no creo que las necesite pues ahora comía chocolate sin culpa, repartía algunos entre todos para que fueran como nuestra cena.

− ¿Entonces qué pediste?-Alice se acerco a mi lado. Le sonreí amistosamente, me gustaba su compañía.

Ella estaba hablando de mi deseo a la estrella.

−Es un secreto, ¿Recuerdas?-murmure, ella hizo un mohín gracioso.

−Lo sé, este día en especial ha sido tranquilo−

−Tienes razón, supongo que es porque no ha habido gritos−concorde.

−Emmett parece que intenta no estallar−murmuro con una mueca.

−Rosalie suele ser irritante, pero la verdad es que es divertida y amigable. Solo que cuando esta con sus "amigas" es una presumida−confesé.

−Tanya es una horrible persona, sigo sin entender cómo es que anda con mi primo−ella se voltio hacia Edward, se le veía entusiasmado platicando con Bella, como si tuvieran cierta conexión. La misma conexión podía ver en Rosalie y Emmett.

− ¿Y tienes novio?-Decidí cambiar de tema.

−No, Edward no me dejaría−rio−en realidad, sigo esperando al chico adecuado−murmuro tranquilamente, me miro apenada y se alzo de hombros, Alice era una chica simpática y dulce, eso me asustaba, pues había pensado lo mismo de María y simplemente me había equivocado.

−Eso habla bien de ti−

− ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Alguna chica?-pregunto.

−No, creó que el amor de no es para mí−le confesé, me miraba confundida pero mantenía ese estado tranquilo− ¿Patético?-

−No, solo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que el amor no es para ti. Yo opino que el amor es para todos, pero primero tienes que sufrir para encontrarlo, a veces solo tienes que ver lo que tienes a tu alrededor-dijo con voz airada, como si estuviera en las nubes.

−Pues no me gusta sufrir−le dije, aunque por desgracia ya había sufrido.

− ¿En serio?, porque pareces emo−se burlo de mi, con su risa cantarina lleno el silencio entre los dos.

− ¿Ahora me criticas, duende?-le seguí el jueguito.

Ella parecía maravillada con nuestro intento de pelea, pero siendo sinceros nunca superaríamos a Rosalie y a Emmett.

−Hace mucho que no me reía−susurre mas para mí que para ella pero aun así me escucho y me sonrió.

−Eso es algo−me alce de hombros. Alice me ocasionaba eso, hablar con ella era fácil, más que con mi madre o con Rose, sus comentarios raros me daban gracia y el tiempo parecía pasar rápido, hasta no me preocupaba si moría o no. Ella era una buena amiga.

Me despedí de ella, hora de dormir, la vi bostezar antes de meterme a la casa de campaña con Rose, la mire divertido estaba sonriendo, de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Les contare un chiste rifado:<strong>

estaban una pareja de novios vañandose cuando la chica le dise al chico oie mi amor asme cosas malas.  
>entonses el chico le tira el shampoo en los ojos jejejejejeje<p>

**ok Ya!Agreguen mi Face xD.¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo?**


	4. Más que perdidos

Más que perdidos 

**BellaPOV**

Emmett me empujo por tercera vez.

Mi hermano se estaba removiendo mucho mientras dormía y obviamente no me dejaba dormir, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana pero gracias a mi hermano el sueño se me había quitado, salí de la casa de campaña y me senté en unos de los troncos.

A estas horas nadie había despertado, por suerte ellos no duermen con Emmett.

Estuve cerca de media hora en silencio caminando en círculos hasta que de último me volví a sentar, eran exactamente 7:30, ¿Por qué mi hermano tenía que roncar?

La últimamente que habíamos dormido en una casa de campaña teníamos como 8 años, creo. A la muerte de Charlie él se volvió sobreprotector y le dio por ser el rudo y respetado Emmett a él le podría echar la culpa de que tenga mal equilibrio ya que siempre me vigilaba o estaba tras de mí.

—Te vez curiosa así de pensativa—

Deje el aire salir de mis pulmones, para mirar a Edward asombrada.

—siento el susto, no creí que fuera tan feo—pidió disculpas con su singular sentido del humor, aunque con su sonrisa bastaba a decir verdad.

—Al menos alguien durmió bien—

— ¿tú no?-pregunto

—Emmett parece carcacha descompuesta—me queje

—Bueno Alice parece televisión no deja de decir: "Channel, Dolce & Gabana, Jimmy Choes, Prada…y mas"—parecía divertido de su prima.

—Si te escucha te matara—le dije

—No lo creo o tal vez…—dijo como si se lo estuviera pensando.

Que entretenido era hablar con él hasta de cosas convencionales.

Cuando hablas con un chico guapo lo primero que te imaginas es que es un mujeriego e intenta jugar contigo, mas yo…veía en Edward más que una cara bonita un chico casual, divertido que prefería un piano que andar con miles de chicas.

Por un instante así lo sentí, después recordé que a veces las miradas engañaban y al final el corazón terminaría roto, y eso fue cuando recordé que aun tenía una relación con Mike Newton.

— ¿Bella, sigues aquí?-

— ¿Eh?-dije despistada.

—Estas muy pensativa—dijo

Pero a él no le podía contar, después de todo no me iba a creer si le contaba lo de su novia y mi novio.

—No, solo estoy cansada—ojala no se diera cuenta de que soy mala mentirosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo que comer?-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano, Mike nunca había hecho ese gesto, realmente debería de empezar a olvidar todo lo que el hacia y no mas ¿Por qué seguía pensando siquiera en Mike?

Edward y el no tenían ni un punto de comparación.

Tome su mano y caminamos hasta una distancia considerada, en este día deberíamos de estar cerca de la carretera, al fin volvería a mi casa con mi alocada madre, ¡oh! debería de estar preocupada y con un dramatismo imparable y el pobre de Phil estaría tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Estas emocionado?—pregunte observando mi camino.

— ¿De qué?-

—Probablemente hoy salgamos a la carretera—le mencione.

—A este paso lo dudo, pero la verdad no estoy emocionado—me contesto con aire vacio.

—Yo tampoco—le confesé.

— ¿Por qué? Digo tienes un novio esperando por ti—deje pasar el hecho de que en su voz se escuchaba con molestia.

—En ese caso tu también, digo tu novia es popular y según los chicos hermosa—dije algo bajo.

— ¡Siento que debo decirte algo! ¡Pero no puedo!-grito alejándose un poco de mi, unos metros considerables. Lo intente seguir y fue ahí cuando mi "maravilloso" equilibrio hizo de las suyas caí por una rama.

Edward se dio la vuelta y regreso hasta donde estaba.

— ¡Bella! ¡Estás bien!-asentí cuando sentí que no me dolía nada, solo tenía un raspón en mi brazo, pero eso para mí era normal.

—Estoy bien—odiaba la atención.

—Te has caído y raspado—dijo ayudándome a levantar

—Lo sé y estoy bien—recalque—pero ahora, dime que es lo que no me puedes decir—le pedí.

Trago saliva y me miro de nuevo.

—Se que te dolerá si te digo—

—No te preocupes—le dije—he recibido malas noticias, puedo manejarlo—

Ahora en mi cabeza me empezaba a sentir culpable de que el no supiera que su novia lo estaba engañando, él no se lo merecía yo tampoco claro, ninguno de nosotros dos.

—ok—dijo—pero primero regresemos—volví a negar—eres terca, sube a mi espalda—dijo.

Ni siquiera me había lastimado, podía caminar perfectamente.

—no es necesario—

—Vamos, no quiero que Emmett me mate por no ayudar a su hermanita—bufe por su poder de convencimiento y con cuidado me subí a su espalda. Me sentía avergonzada, pero no se sentía tan mal no caminar. Edward me bajo con cuidado cerca de un árbol, el se veía como si nunca me hubiera cargado.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se quitaba su camiseta para limpiarme mí herida con ella, rodee los ojos, otro Emmett, luego me sonroje al ver su pecho descubierto, cuando acabo con lo suyo, se sentó a mi lado y me jalo para que tomara asiento junto a él.

Todo esto lo hizo para ganar tiempo.

—El sábado…—empezó a decir—yo fui a la casa de Tanya y…—

En ese momento las imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza, yo había ido el sábado a ver a Mike y sabia que lo que me diría después, era lo que yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

—No sigas—le pedí con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud, pues él estaba dispuesto a contarme algo que yo sabía, hablaba bien de él, pero no quería escucharlo de nuevo.

Con vivirlo realmente me sobraba.

—Debo de decirte, tú has sido tan buena, la verdad no creo que Mike te merezca el...-

—Me engaño con Tanya, lo sé—solté sin dudarlo.

No esperaba su silencio así que no tuve el valor de verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Tu lo sabías?-dijo con coraje—Y yo que creía que vivías engañada—ese tono no me gusto, ¿me estaba reclamando?-

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos, si ahora el me vendría a dar clases de conciencia, ¿Quién se creía?

—no tienes derecho a hablarme así, se que estas dolido pero…—

— ¿pero qué? Mi novia me fue infiel con el tuyo—

—lo sé, también mi novio me engaño, ¿y, acaso yo tengo la culpa?-

Me miro en silencio y se levanto.

—A lo mejor creí que eras de otra manera—gruño.

Se fue a su casa de campaña y me dejo ahí sola.

¿Por qué ahora yo era la mala del cuento?

Solo no se lo había dicho por miedo de que no me creyera y todo había salido peor.

—Así que la estúpida de Tanya siempre si se acostó con Mike—dijo la voz de rosalie

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —pregunte apenada.

—Realmente si, se que está mal pero no había manera de no escucharlo, me sorprende que yo sea la única que lo escucho.

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Lamento que lo hayas escuchado—me disculpe.

Un pequeño silencio se formo hasta darme cuenta de sus palabras.

—Aguarda, ¿tu lo sabías?-le cuestione.

—Por supuesto Tanya le cuenta a todo el mundo sus infidelidades, es sorprendente que no lo hubieras escuchado antes—

—Pues lo vi no fue necesario escuchar los chismes—me defendí.

—Bella—me llamo la atención—Edward tiene razón de algo—

— ¿Enserio de qué?, de que no soy confiable o algo así—

Ella rodo los ojos.

—No Edward es un idiota en eso—le resto importancia—hablo de que Mike no te merece tu eres muy buena—la mire diciéndole "enserio"—si sé que soy fría y superficial en realidad eso solo lo aparento…tu y Alice me caen bastante bien—se sincero.

Le brinde una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú también me caes bien—le dije.

—Pero no le digas a nadie, tengo un papel que interpretar—dijo.

Solté un suspiro.

—Edward solo está enfadado más no contigo sino con Tanya, además los hombres a veces son impulsivos, tú espérate y te pedirá perdón—

—No lo creo—le dije con pena.

…**..**

…

**Jasper POV**

Cuando desperté Rosalie no estaba durmiendo, se me hizo bastante raro pues era de las que tenían el sueño pesado, me asome a la salida y fue cuando la vi platicando con Bella con ella mirada seria que indica que es plática de mujeres.

Mejor volví a entrar para no interrumpir sus cambios de opiniones y ganarme un golpe o algo parecido, me volví a acostar aunque ya no tenía sueño.

Desde hace algunos días dormía de maravilla y no podía esperar para que el día llegara y dejare de dormir, eran varios sentimientos involucrados en mi, tenia felicidad, motivación, alegría y todo por un pequeño sentimiento o remolino llamado "Alice", ella es como un hada que te cambia la perspectiva de la vida.

Rosalie dice que soy cursi y estoy enamorado.

Yo soy más maduro y lo niego, lo que siento por Alice es difícil de explicar pero no es amor.

De la única persona que me he enamorado me he arrepentido, el _amor_ no es para mí.

Además Alice y yo somos tan diferentes…

Ella es un poco más alocada, en otras palabras extrovertida.

Y bueno yo, soy tímido y pienso demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Simplemente somos diferentes incluso ella lo sabe, aunque siendo sincero ella es linda incluso más que María, tal vez no tanto como Rose pero ella es linda a su manera.

Rosalie me ha dicho algo de "no hay peor ciego quien no quiere ver", no sé si tiene razón, me ha repetido demasiadas veces que intente salir con otras personas y que de una buena vez sea fácil, claro que ella lo dijo de otro modo:

"Se feliz y jode a todos", la reprendí y ella solo se puso a reír como histérica.

Aun no he superado lo de María y mi familia lo sabe, yo lo sé.

Me imagino que el día en que no me importe lo sucedido seria el día perfecto para enamorarme de nuevo.

Una hora después decidí salir de la casa, una hora es suficiente para que las chicas hablen sin interrupción.

—Buenos días chicas—me dirigí a mi hermana y a Bella— ¿estás bien?-pregunte al ver que la pierna de Bella estaba enrollada a una camiseta. Ella se sonrojo levemente.

—Me caí—

— ¿Pero no fue grave?-me preocupe.

—estaré bien solo fue un raspón—

—Bien, es mejor despertar a los demás para seguir caminando—mencione.

—Suerte con Emmett—dijo Bella con burla.

—No se molestara si lo despierta cierta rubia—dije mirando a Rose, ella me mato con su mirada azul antes de negar con la cabeza. Bella y yo reímos.

—Cállense los dos, cuando salgamos de aquí ni Emmett ni yo nos llevaremos bien—ayude a las chicas a se, fui a levantar a Emmett que por cierto estaba roncando muy fuerte y Rosalie despertó a Edward y Alice.

—Viejo roncas horrible—le dije a Emmett cuando logre que despertara.

—Como si tú no roncaras—me dijo

—No ronco, y si fuera tu dejaría esa maña a Rosalie no le gustan los ronquidos—le avise.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana?-me dijo el muy presumido.

—pues siento que te gusta—

Se quedo callado y para mí era suficiente para saber que lo que dije era verdad.

—Rose y tu son diferentes, así que aquí entra la frase "polos diferentes se atraen"—

—en ese caso…yo diría lo mismo, te gusta Alice Cullen—aseguro con una risa, el sabia jugar parejo pero no esta vez.

—Alice es linda pero no para mí—acepte.

—"polos diferentes se atraen"—imito mi voz, o lo intento.

El cielo estaba nublado y eso me preocupo un poco, si comenzaba la lluvia tendríamos problemas con nuestros planes, y aun no estábamos listos para partir.

—sabes…presiento que el clima empeorara en unas horas debemos apurarnos—Alice se acerco a mí, le sonreí.

—yo también lo creo—

Juntamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a caminar mi celular se descargaría en cualquier momento solo esperaba que para ese entonces ya hubiéramos salido a la carretera.

Bella se acerco conmigo y Alice, Edward estaba en la parte de atrás muy callados, sentía un sentimiento extraño entre Edward y Bella, estos últimos días los había visto algo cercanos y hoy estaban tan callados. Era extraño. Mi hermana y Emmett caminaban casi juntos pero a un ritmo diferente, Emmett por ratos miraba atrás para asegurarse que todos estaban bien.

Eran las 11 del día y el cielo estaba muy nublado, juraría que pronto comenzaría a llover.

—Hay que encontrar donde resguardarnos de la lluvia—Dijo Emmett preocupado.

—Debemos seguir caminando para salir de este lugar…—la vieja rosalie había regresado y aun no habíamos salido.

—Rose, ya no podemos seguir pronto lloverá y al parecer no es solo una simple llovizna—intente que razonara.

—Bien, ¿Dónde diablos nos quedaremos mientras llueve?, solo veo arboles—dijo sarcásticamente. Ella tenía razón, las copas de los arboles no ayudaban mucho.

—Sigamos caminando, a lo mejor encontraremos un lugar seguro más adelante, la carretera no debe estar lejos—Edward comenzó a caminar rebasándonos a todos. Alice me miro impaciente de que dijera algo.

—Caminemos—dijo Emmett, no había nada más que hacer continuamos caminando pero el viento empezó a ser cada vez mas frio y fuerte.

Empezamos a correr lo más que podíamos hasta que encontramos una cueva donde todos entrabamos perfectamente.

— ¡Rayos se me callo mi pulsera!-grito Rosalie mirando su mano y luego hacia afuera el viento se había vuelto más fuerte-iré por ella—

— ¡no!, ¿estás loca? el aire está muy fuerte, te puede cae algo encima—le dije pero como siempre me ignoro.

—No me pasara nada ya vengo—

— ¡No! Rosalie tu siempre actúas impulsivamente, es solo una pulsera—la regaño Emmett, la ira de rosalie no espero.

—Tu cierra la boca idiota—al parecer la tregua había acabado y no de la manera correcta.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde que por tu culpa estamos aquí, perdidos?-le grito Emmett.

Rosalie se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. ¡Rayos!

—Rosalie—gritamos todos con voz preocupante.

Intente correr detrás de ella pero Emmett me detuvo.

—cuida a mi hermana yo iré por Rosalie—ni siquiera tuve tiempo de negarme pues Emmett salió corriendo como podía.

Mire a Edward, Alice y a Bella con preocupación, esto no podía empeorar…

**RosaliePOV**

Si, actuaba muy impulsivamente pero esa no era solo una pulsera, era un tesoro para mi, un viejo regalo de mi abuela y la tenía que encontrar.

—Rosalie—grito Emmett, podía escuchar su enojo e impaciencia, que se aguante nadie le dijo que me viniera a buscar.

Una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte golpe un árbol cercano, tal vez debería olvidar la pulsera…podría hacerme una igual tal vez no tendría el mismo sentimiento pero estaría viva.

Trate de darme vuelta pero un rayo cayó en un árbol y le rompió una rama que cayó cerca de mí, con el susto solo se me ocurrió tirarme al piso para que no cayera encima de mí, me queje de un dolor que provino de mi tobillo.

— ¡Rose!-Emmett se acerco a mi—eres tan terca—

—Cállate Emmett nadie te pidió tu opinión—me enojaba que me hablara así por más razón que tuviera.

—Te rompiste tu tobillo—me queje cuando sus manos se acercaron en mi tobillo adolorido, otro trueno resonó por el bosque y me asuste mucho, tanto que me abrace de Emmett.

—Terca y asustadiza—se burlo Emmett.

Gruñí enfadada, me cargo.

— ¡Bájame!-trate de zafarme.

—Cálmate rubiecita, tengo que cargarte hasta la cueva si no quieres que un árbol nos aplaste—lo pensé mejor y termine aceptando, me cargo en su hombros bien formados y fuertes.

Me sonroje un poco por pensar así, lo bueno que él no me veía.

Unas gotas me empezaron a caer en el cuerpo, ya estaba lloviendo vaya que esto podía empeorar, Emmett empezó a caminar más rápido cuando la lluvia se intensifico, esto era una tormenta muy fuerte…

**¡Holaaa! Jsksjsk! Estoy feliz de regresar por estos rumbos de fanfiction e.e**

**Asuu sí que me odian a esta altura pues se que llevo mucho sin actualizar y en verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho! pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy aquí, ¿No?.**

**Anden déjenme un pequeño Review diciéndome que tal les pareció el capitulo, cada vez más cerca del final…**

**Si hay alguna anomalía avísenme, según yo ya lo revise pero por cualquier cosita háganmelo saber, gracias por el apoyo, sus +favs, y ¡Reviews…! Los quiero mucho.**

**¡Waa ya regrese!**


	5. Un día más

Un día más

**EdwardPOV**

−Creo que deberías ir y hablar con Bella—susurro Alice con su tono de apoyo.

Ella miro lo que yo miraba, a una Bella preocupada compartiendo palabras con Jasper, le había contado a mi prima de mi arrebato de sentimientos en contra de la castaña y al principio me grito y se decepciono de mi haciéndome entender que hice mal en criticar a Bella de una manera tan cruel cuando ella de un modo u otro no me dijo nada para no lastimarme-como empezaba a creer-.

—No sé, me siento decepcionado—

Alice entrecerró los ojos y se rio casi dramáticamente y luego se puso seria, extraña y bipolar.

— ¿Decepcionado?, ella no fue la que te fue infiel Edward—me alcé de hombros−En todo caso, ella no tenía la obligación moral de decirte que Tanya y su novio se enredaron, y no te creo tan masoquista para querer saber algo que ya sabes−

—Tal vez tengas razón—acepte con media sonrisa

−La tengo−dijo ella con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ignore su poca humildad, porque la verdad si tenía razón.

—Es raro pero…es difícil no hablarle y estar junto a ella, ver cuando se sonroja con mi mirada—sonreí recordando, mi prima escucho todo silenciosamente y luego sonrió alegremente.

— ¿Acaso es lo que creo?-pregunto feliz, me alce de hombros al no saber qué es lo que ella creí—Ella te gusta −aseguro en un susurro para que solo ella y yo lo escucháramos.

Me quede callado y negué. Bella no me podía gustar, nunca antes había platicado con ella y justamente cuando la conocí resulto ser novia de Newton, tal vez era bonita e inteligente pero sería una locura, nadie se podría enamorar tan fácilmente.

—No lo sé, pero sería bastante bueno si así fuera—apenas fui consciente de lo que dije.

—Habla con ella y discúlpate por ser tan idiota, ¿ok?-Alice me miro seriamente pero también amablemente me apretó mi mano dándome apoyo.

Jugueteé con mi cabello y me lo termine despeinando más de lo que estaba. Junte toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me di media vuelta y camine hasta donde estaba Jasper y Bella, la segunda tratando de calmar al rubio.

— ¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunte a Bella, Jasper nos miro confundido.

Bella me miro con una ceja levantada pero acepto, ambos miramos a Jasper cuando Jasper entendió que nos dejara a solas él se acerco a mi prima y empezaron a platicar de alguna cosa.

—Yo…no sé cómo empezar—dije frustrado, arrepentido, molesto conmigo mismo. Siempre es difícil pedir perdón al saber que hiciste algo malo más cuando tu orgullo de hombre está intacto de su culpabilidad.

−Si no sabes cómo, podemos dejar la platica para otro día-dijo secamente dando un paso hacia adelante si quería huir no lo lograría, tome delicadamente su mano dejándola inmóvil en su lugar, puso su postura contrariada.

−Solo escúchame−entrecerré los ojos−fui un idiota en hablarte de esa manera, descargué mi coraje y frustración contigo pero es que creí que tu y Mike seguían saliendo y me enojaba que te vieran la cara−guardo silencio y eso me ponía nervioso quería saber que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza−Lo siento, en verdad, no quiero que todo eso nos cause problemas cuando nosotros no somos los verdaderos culpables, perdóname−

Sonrió calmadamente como solía hacerlo.

−Es verdad fuiste un completo idiota−bajo la mirada al suelo−yo no te lo dije porque creí que…no me creerías si te dijera que tu novia te engañaba con el mío−

Sonreí tenuemente y la obligue a mirarme.

−En verdad siento hablarte de esa manera, tu no tenias que darme explicaciones, y me alegra que estés al tanto de lo que ocurrió−dije sinceramente.

Me sonrió dulcemente, la mire, yo en verdad lo hice, Bella era linda no como Tanya, Bella era bonita naturalmente pero lo más hermoso era su carácter tímido y bondadoso, su corazón tan amable y ahora roto, su sonrisa que mostraba era contagiosa, tal vez Alice tenía razón ¿Y si Bella me gustaba?

−Te perdono, nunca podría odiar a alguien−articulo tranquilamente.

Me sentí mejor.

−Escucha puede sonar descarado pero me gustaría conocerte mas−solté sabiendo que sería fácil enamorarme de ella.

− ¿Cómo dices? –Me miraba con confusión mientras arqueaba las cejas confundida pero con sus gestos de una gran curiosidad.

−Que salgamos, como amigos. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que serias una gran compañía−Tenia la necesidad de conocerla de asegurarme que lo que estuviera sintiendo fuera verdadero.

−Te lo agradezco pero después de salir de este lugar no tendré la energía de salir de paseo−dijo vacíamente.

−No entiendo…−murmure.

−Mike sigue siendo mi novio, Edward− Me explico suavemente.

−Creí que…−

− ¿Qué había terminado con él?, No, no tuve el valor…−me interrumpió cansada.

En ese momento recordé que fuera del bosque yo tenía una familia y una novia, una novia que me había sido infiel pero lo seguía siendo y salir con una chica seria hacer lo mismo que ella.

−Yo tampoco termine con Tanya, quería hacerlo pero…no tuve oportunidad−toque la punta de mi nariz y sonreí sin alegría.

Guardamos silencio.

−Tal vez no debemos ni de ser amigos, tu eres Edward Cullen y yo solo Bella Swan−

Sabía que le estaba doliendo hablar de esa manera, tenía los ojos vidriosos, entendía que me decía eso ya que ambos estábamos en grupos diferentes, yo era popular y ella no. Pero apartando los estereotipos yo no le quería decir adiós, no quería llegar al final aun.

−Pero yo si quiero ser tu amigo−

−Edward... –murmuro.

− ¡Emmett, Rosalie! –grito Alice con horror.

Sincronizadamente volteamos hasta la entrada del lugar donde nos escondíamos de la lluvia, de los truenos, rayos y las fuertes ráfagas del mal clima, Emmett estaba cargando a Rosalie, corrí como apoyo y con cuidado bajamos a Rosalie del cuerpo de Emmett, ambos se veían terribles pero también con molestia mutua.

−Rosalie se torció su tobillo−nos explico Emmett sin ninguna emoción.

−Rosalie−era la primera vez que veíamos a Jasper tan molesto y preocupado por su hermana gemela.

−Lo siento−le dijo esta a su hermano sabiendo que si lo hubiera obedecido nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Me acerque con sumo cuidado a Rosalie y le pedí permiso para revisar su herida, toque su tobillo era una torcedura leve, no había una inflamación en el área solo un pequeño dolor probablemente al perder el equilibrio, sus ligamentos estaban bien.

−Alice pásame una camisa, por favor−le pedí a mi prima, ella camino a mi mochila y miro con una despedida a la camisa azul, la mire con diversión− para hoy−

Ella me miro mal y rompió parte de la camisa.

−Te comprare otro, lo juro−dijo Rosalie con pena.

−Da igual, ya estaba pasado de moda−comento Alice.

Con parte de la camisa vende su tobillo dando presión en el área para una buena compresión.

−Estará bien, es una leve torcedura, por ahora necesitara descansara su pierna –les informe a todos.

−Vaya, si me vuelvo a perder en algún lugar te quiero en mi equipo−comento Emmett, con la mirada le agradecí y me acerque a él.

− ¿Tu estas bien?-le pregunte al chico quien negó.

−Estoy perfectamente Doctor Edward−volvió a bromear antes de caminar hacia Jasper y ayudarlo con Rosalie.

− ¿Presumiendo tu don de Doctor primito? ¿A quién quieres enamorar con eso? –mire contrariado a Alice mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica a quien probablemente le quería llamar su atención.

**Jasper POV**

Emmett se acerco a mí y me ayudo a poner a Rosalie en un lugar más cómodo, ella odiaba que la tratáramos así pero sabía que en el fondo le estaba gustando la atención que le estaban dando todos, su dosis de atención que le hacía falta.

Me voltee hacia el chico grande.

−Emmett, en verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por Rosalie−el gruño.

−Aquí entre dos, no lo volveré a hacer la próxima vez que se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez así que díselo, pero igual por nada−me dijo el chico con determinación.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que se lo diría.

−Sigo aquí−se quejo Rosalie molesta, Emmett la ignoro y se dirigió con los demás.

−Y estas aquí gracias a Emmett−puntualice.

Ella se quejo−Si, si claro−

−Rosalie, al menos espero que con esto aprendas que no debes de ser tan impulsiva, además le debes un agradecimiento a Emmett por seguirte y traerte hasta aquí cuando solo te has portado mal con el−

−Lo estas apoyando−aseguro con expresión dolida.

−No y si−fue todo lo que dije.

Alice se acerco a nosotros y nos miro con preocupación, supongo que tratando de calmarnos.

−El clima está demasiado horrible, lo mejor es que pasemos todo el día aquí y veremos cómo amanece mañana−explico.

−Debe ser aquella tormenta que debía de llegar−susurre con seguridad−Es mejor descansar, demasiadas estupideces por hoy−

Fui consciente de que esas palabras lastimaron a Rose pero solo así se mantendría al margen de nuevo, sin tonterías y sin caprichos ya luego le pediría una disculpa cuando me sintiera más relajado, deje a mi hermano con Alice y me acerque a los demás.

−Supongo que ahora nos llevara más de tres días salir de aquí−Rezongo Emmett.

−Es lo mejor−inquirí.

−Fuiste algo cruel con tu hermana−susurro Emmett claramente acobardado, fue extraño para todos que de alguna manera estuviera preocupado por cómo le hable a mi hermana, me sentí incomodo porque ellos hubieran escuchado nuestra pelea.

−De alguna manera le tengo que hacer entender que hizo mal, las dulces palabras nunca han sido para ella−me defendí.

−Tienes razón se las merece−volvió a hablar Emmett.

− ¡Isabella! –grito Alice levemente emocionada desde donde se encontraba con Rosalie, la aludida se dirigió con ellas.

−Echaran a perder a mi hermanita−se quejo Emmett como un niño−Digo la echarán a perder−hizo su voz más gruesa causándonos una risa involuntaria a Edward y a mí.

Estuvimos platicando por un rato y solo dejábamos de hacerlo cuando las chicas alzaban la voz, no sabíamos que estaban cuchicheando pero si sabíamos que nos estábamos muriendo de curiosidad y ellas lo sabían.

El clima seguía igual o peor, desde nuestro escondite oscuro veíamos el sol oscurecer y la lluvia incrementarse no era nada bonito nuestro paisaje pero al menos no estábamos solos ni asustados, todo parecía tan cómodo que era sub-real.

−Tengo hambre−dijo Emmett buscando algo en su mochila−No puedo creer que no hayamos muerto aun por no comer−continuo.

−Sería más fácil morir por no dormir que por no comer−murmuro Edward haciendo lo mismo.

Todo lo comestible lo pusimos en medio de nosotros, Emmett tenía muchas golosinas, yo galletas y algunas sabritas que obviamente mi madre había metido ahí, Edward tenía en su mochila dos manzanas y una botella de jugo de manzana, era curioso que tuviéramos todo eso en nuestra mochilas.

−Vayamos con las chicas dudo que ellas dejen a Rosalie−indique.

Las chicas pararon su plática cuando nos acercamos a ellas.

− ¡Hey!, ¿Tienen pensado en que universidad irán? –pregunto Alice en un intento de hacer una plática decente.

−Pues...Bella y yo tenemos pensado ir a universidad de Washington−respondió Emmett

−Aun no he decidido donde−murmure.

Todos me miraron confundidos, podía entenderlos faltaban pocos meses para empezar la universidad y yo aun no sabía donde estudiaría, yo tampoco podía entender porque era muy difícil decidirme.

−Yo quiero ir a la universidad de New York−articulo Alice emocionada.

−Y yo la perseguiré si es necesario−dijo su primo, Alice hizo un mohín.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a mi hermana que no había dicho nada, ella si sabía donde quería estudiar pero temía que nadie le creyera.

−No sé si me graduare este año−dijo ella, nadie dijo nada pero yo la mire con curiosidad, ¿desde cuándo se hace la mala alumna? Tal vez nadie lo debería saber pero Rosalie era igual de presumida con sus calificaciones que con su físico, negué lentamente pero tampoco dije algo.

−Saben no es tan malo habernos perdido juntos, nunca había conocido a personas tan agradables como ustedes, y si me vuelvo a perder quiero que sea con ustedes−aclaro Emmett.

− ¿Hasta conmigo? –bromeo Rose, el chico hizo una mueca.

−Claro rubiecita, ¿sino con quien pelearía? –

Teníamos claro muchas cosas, una de esas era que Emmett no era una mala persona, no era un mastodonte ni agresivo ni drogadicto sino todo lo contrario y estaba seguro que mi hermana ahora estaba pensando lo mismo porque solo le sonrió, si le sonrió.

− ¿Seguros que ustedes se odian? –pregunte divertido con la situación, Todos sonrieron excepto ellos dos. Emmett negó y mi hermana solo me miro mal, lo suficiente para saber que aunque no quisiera pensarlo entre ellos había algo.

Todos se estaban durmiendo ya, los únicos que seguíamos despiertos era yo y Alice, todos los demás se habían acomodado en un circulo para dormirse cómodamente, Alice tenía mucha energía se veía a simple vista. Con un ademan me indico que la siguiera cuando se levanto de su lugar, caminamos hasta alejarnos de los demás y nos sentamos casi afuera de la cueva a la luz de la luna.

La lluvia se había cesado junto con los truenos y los rayos que lo acompañaban, todo rastro de la tormenta había desaparecido, simplemente había un frio que te congelaba la nariz y al hablar salir como humo. Observe a la compañía que tenía en mi lado, ella hacía lo mismo.

− ¿Qué me ves? –me pregunto curiosa.

−Nada−dije un poco cobarde porque me había pillado observándola.

− ¿Jasper? –me voltee hacia ella al sentir su cuerpo acomodarse en mi pecho−Tengo frio−dijo con una sonrisa, entendí el porqué de su acción y deje que se acomodara como ella quisiera.

−Está bien−dije.

Guardamos silencio mientras me acostumbraba a su cercanía, me sentí avergonzado de que probablemente estuviera escuchando los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

−Así que... ¿Por qué estas soltero? –me pregunto, abrí la boca sin formular ninguna respuesta, en ese momento no quería platicarle de María.

−Tal vez por la misma razón que tu−fue lo que respondí.

Ella miro hacia arriba con una mirada divertida.

− ¿También esperas a tu príncipe azul? ¿Acaso, te vas a cambiar de bando? –sonreí suavemente−Esta bien, no te estoy presionando−dijo por ultimo.

Cuando Rosalie decía eso normalmente era para sacarme toda la información, su técnica había funcionado mucho y lo seguía haciendo, no me sentía incomodo platicando con Alice y en ese tiempo había aprendido que no había persona más segura con quien hablar con Alice, aunque con ella todo fuera una locura de algún modo lograba volver a vivir.

−Su nombre es María... −

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ya regrese y se que fue lo que dije antes y me desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero ahora no, HE REGRESADO! <strong>**Se que casi no actualizo pero he estado muy ocupada y se que eso no es problema de ustedes solo pido que me comprendan y aunque tarde en actualizar siempre terminare todos mis proyectos.**

**Pásense para leer mis otras historias, estoy editando Smile pero actualizare pronto, ya casi subo secuela de viceversa y mucho mas.**

**Dejando de lado los comerciales :D, ¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Alguna idea de lo que vendrá? ¿Tomates o flores jskjksjsk? ¡Comenten please! les responderé y gracias por su espera.**

**"Lorena"**


	6. ¿Todo acabo?

6. ¿Todo acabo?

**Rosalie**

Abrí los ojos fuertemente con rapidez, me incorpore hasta sentarme y logre mirar a mí alrededor, todos seguían durmiendo y no fue hasta que hice ruido al levantarme que todos empezaron a despertarse, sentí mi tobillo mejor y ya casi no dolía nada cuando me apoyaba en mi pie.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo solo sabía que estábamos a jueves por la mañana, mi hermano se acerco para que me apoyara en él cosa que aunque me gustaba era innecesaria, aun me sentía un poco molesta con el por su regaño del día anterior que no fue nada educado, ¡Por favor! No era una niña sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando corrí por la pulsera que no encontré.

Nos tomo más tiempo del necesario levantar nuestras cosas, la mayoría estaba receloso con el hecho de que quisiera caminar teniendo mi tobillo aun algo adolorido y aunque me gustaba su atención yo quería ya llegar al final del bosque y ver a mis padres, a mis amigas, a las personas de mi circulo, debían de estar preocupadísimas por mi después de todo yo era una pieza principal en sus vidas.

Nuestro pasos eran cuidadosos debido a los obstáculos naturales que se habían formado gracias a la tormenta del día anterior, era realmente difícil brincar charcos aun húmedos y ramas rotas que encontrábamos a nuestro paso eso sin contar que había un frio congelándonos hasta el…trasero.

Aquel día en especial el ambiente estaba tranquilo sin mis peleas matutinas con Emmett, y también porque todos parecían estar absortos en su mundo, Jasper caminaba como un zombi junto a Edward quien no se quedaba atrás se veía herido, Alice por otro lado estaba sin su alegría y sin las preguntas que siempre hacia para mejorar el ambiente, y Bella la chica tímida del grupo estaba aun mas tímida y podría jurar que intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada de todos.

En general, todos estábamos caminando demasiado rápido como si quisiéramos salir de ese lugar, bueno si queríamos hacerlo pero, ¿Desde cuándo ellos estaban tan...alejados?, algo estaba ocurriéndole a todos, me acerque al que fue mi enemigo por casi toda la semana.

−Dime loca pero todos se ven tan... – le susurré.

− ¿Mal? –Completo el chico, asentí al estar de acuerdo con él –Tienes razón, normalmente son ellos los que se la pasan hablando no nosotros−

Rodé los ojos.

−Si quieres no te hablo−murmure casi irritada.

No era como si me importara hablar con el muy tarado.

−Ya en serio, sabes a lo que me refiero−se disculpo o al menos lo intento a su manera, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo hablar educadamente con él me gustaba más que pelear, con una mirada le dije que entendía a lo que se refería, odiaba que nadie hablara justamente en ese momento cuando deberíamos de estar felices al salir de aquel bosque alejado de la comunicación social.

− ¿Podemos parar?, por favor−dije demasiado alto logrando la atención de todos.

− ¿Otra uña rota? –pregunto Alice, la mire confundida y negué suavemente, resultaba que era por mi tobillo y porque odiaba que nadie se hablara por lo que estuviera pasando con ellos.

−Descansemos−acepto mi hermano por todos.

Y de nuevo nos llenamos en un silencio demasiado incomodo y que nadie estaba dispuesto a romper, mire a Emmett pidiéndole ayuda que dijera cualquier tontería y lo hizo bromeo tontamente sobre los osos contra los lobos, algo que ni siquiera un canal de animales haya dicho, ese chico no era bueno sacando platicas.

− ¿Podemos continuar? –pregunto mi hermano a nadie en especial.

−Mi tobillo−explique.

− ¿Te duele Rose? –pregunto el cobrizo, quería ganar tiempo y que se arreglaran, no quería salir a la civilización con un mal sabor de boca.

−Algo−dije.

Todos suspiraron con cansancio, me hubiera sentido culpable pero no ahora porque sabía que lo que hacía en ese momento era bueno. Me acerque a Alice.

− ¿Todo bien? –le pregunte.

−Si−dijo.

− ¿Segura? –insistí.

−Rosalie, necesito aire fresco iré a caminar por ahí−la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

Si claro y Jessica es rubia natural. No me creí su excusa, ¿Aire fresco? Por favor, estábamos en el bosque, lo habíamos estado por cuatro días y ella necesitaba ¿más aire fresco? Me acerque a la castaña con mi afán de sacar respuestas.

− ¿Edward te pidió una disculpa? –le pregunte recordando de como el chico la había ofendido un día antes.

−Si−respondió en apenas un susurro.

− ¿Qué opinas de Alice?, se ve apagada−

−Si− dijo, la vi sarcásticamente me tomo unos milisegundos darme cuenta que ni siquiera tenía su atención en mi, cosa que me molesto, todavía que la intento ayudar ella está en las nubes, maravilloso.

− ¿El cielo es verde? –cuestione intentando traerla de vuelta.

−Si−bufe, de nuevo maravilloso.

− ¿Emmett es gay?-pregunte, de nuevo.

−aja−

Desesperada, molesta e irritada así estaba, me levante y deje a la chica ahí en su estado "Si", los demás estaban por su lado el único que parecía cuerdo en ese momento era el tonto de Emmett, si el gordito rudo.

− ¿De qué rayos me perdí? –pregunte furiosa.

− ¿Preocupada porque nadie te presta atención? –pregunto.

−Cállate no estoy de humor−

− ¿Cuándo lo has estado? –me pregunto igual o más irritado que yo.

−Alice necesita aire fresco y tú hermana esta en las nubes, le pregunte si eras gay y respondió que sí, o está en las nueves o me confesó tu secreto−

El comenzó a reír, ¿Y ahora Emmett ríe de mi comentario? ¡Vaya día de locos!

− ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? –

Negué demasiado curiosa indicándole que me lo dijera.

−Todos ellos no están felices con salir de este lugar−explico como si fuera obvio.

− ¿Por qué no? –eso sería estúpido−ahí afuera hay televisión, música, computadoras, spas, aquí no hay nada−

−Deja tu superficialidad de lado y observa−puse los ojos en blanco y seguí su mirada−Empecemos, tu hermano era calmado pero últimamente comenzó a hablar más y parte de eso se lo debe a Alice, esa niña esta mas hiperactiva y con café ni me la quiero imaginar, ellos se hablaban y bromeaban y juro que de alguna manera se atraían y de repente !Puf! no se hablan y huyen de sus miradas, ambos se quieren Rosalie pero algo ocurrió entre ellos que los...separo−

Entendí la lógica del asunto.

− ¿Lo mismo que ocurre con tu hermana y Edward? –pregunte.

El bufo.

−Exacto, la cosa con ellos es fácil y complicada a la vez−

−Claro porque ellos fueron engañados por sus novios, y ahora que se conocieron eso los unió de alguna manera, en sus ojos se ven que odian no hablarse se ven tan estúpidos así es inevitable ellos dos también se atraen−solté todo.

−Fácil y complicado, tal vez cuando ambos terminen su relación con sus parejas puedan intentarlo− me confesó el chico, era sorprendente que se preocupara de su hermana tanto emocionalmente como físicamente.

_Y cuando Jasper decida darse una oportunidad_, me preocupe por mi hermano.

− ¿Desde cuándo eras tan perceptivo, Emmett? –cuestione muy divertida.

−Soy perceptivo y guapo, Rose−

Negué por su comentario.

−Eres tan gracioso cuando quieres−le dije irónicamente.

Creí que iba a comenzar a retarme cuando bufo pero no fue así en su lugar soltó un suspiro casi doloroso pero se hizo el fuerte optando su postura de "chico malo".

−Mi padre era policía, de niño iba a la comisaria a ver los interrogatorios y desarrollas un sentido excepcional de percepción, sabes cuándo te mienten y cuando dicen la verdad, es muy útil también en la vida−

Que me contara sobre su padre fallecido aunque fuera una desconocida me hizo sentir orgullosa y hasta me sentí alentada a seguir platicando con él, pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en mi garganta al voltearme y sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, instantáneamente mi respiración se complico, ¡Lo tenía solo a unos centímetros de mi rostro! En ese momento no había palabras, no había peleas, ni siquiera pensamientos…

No entendía porque no quería alejarme de él sabiendo que estábamos en un punto peligroso, nunca antes había deseado tanto acabar con ese espacio, maldito ¿Por qué me provocaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso sabía lo que me estaba causando?

**Alice**

Si, necesitaba espacio para pensar en otra cosa y no en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ¡Fui tan…tonta! De algún modo debí suponer que Jasper no sentía lo mismo que yo, fue tan absurdo no poder contenerme, por primera vez en la vida algo había provocado sentirme decaída aparte de la muerte de mis padres.

Y para colmo Edward se veía de la misma manera y me sentía obligada a preguntarle porque estaba así, pero ni siquiera me sentía curiosa estaba tan perdida en mi asunto y cuando se acerco Rosalie estuve a punto de contárselo pero recordé que no éramos amigas y que el susodicho que provoco esto era su hermano gemelo.

Sentí la mirada de alguien en mí y comprobé que venía de Jasper, ambos rompimos el contacto visual. En eso segundos logre comprobar que el estaba igual que yo y eso me gusto, yo no era así pero me gusto verlo también triste. ¡No, yo no era así! Y la verdad es que solo me hacia orgullosa, me dolía demasiado verlo así, tampoco me gustaba estar tan alejada de el cuándo sentía algo por él.

Y nada debió de haber acabado así…todo iba tan bien…

_Me relajaba mucho sentir lo cálido de Jasper, entre todo el frio que sentía el me hacia dejar de temblar, su corazón era como la dulce melodía de una cajita musical. Sonreí con ese pensamiento, el estaba pensativo después de mi pregunta, de saber que se pondría así nunca hubiera preguntado._

−_Su nombre es...María__dijo, lo mire con los ojos curiosos__La conocí hace tres años, empezamos a salir y yo creí que era de otra manera, se veía tan dulce y frágil__preferí no decir nada, y para no gruñir me mordí los labios__Entonces todo fue tan rápido, me enamore de ella y un día ella llego y me dijo que no me quería, que nunca me quiso y que se había enamorado de mi amigo Peter_

_Sentí sus brazos apretarme más contra él._

−_Ella se fue con Peter a México y se casaron__apenas fue susceptible su susurro._

_Yo no sabía que decir, habían tantas emociones en él, su cuerpo estaba rígido yo no podía estar más que agradecida por haberme contado algo tan personal de el sin tapujos y como si fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho, estaba más que consiente que yo no quería ser sola su amiga._

− _¿Hace cuanto? __–__me levante de su regazo y pregunte suavemente._

_El alzo las cejas con duda._

−_Hace un año_

_Demasiado pronto._

−_Lo siento_

−_No lo hagas, estoy mejor sin ella_

_Me hubiera gustado creerle pero su tono de voz dejaba mucho que desear._

−_La luz te da ventaja, tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas_

_Solté una risita, nunca olvidaría ese comentario halagador._

−_Jasper−llame su atención, estaba nerviosa nunca antes había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de eso todo cambiaria en mi para bien o para mal en realidad no lo sabría pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que me acobardara._

−_Dime−_

_Me acerque a su rostro y pare a centímetros de él para sentir su respiración y su fragancia, el pego su frente en la mía al darse cuenta de mi plan y mostrándose sereno. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello jalándolo más cerca de mí, el se aferro en mi cintura mientras nos besábamos suavemente, en un acto delicado mientras disfrutábamos el momento el se separo de mí caballerosamente, lo mire confundida, ¿no le gusto?_

−_Alice, es muy pronto, te mereces alguien mejor que yo__dijo acariciando mi mejilla._

_Se levanto y me dejo ahí sola, y sin ilusión._

− ¡Podemos irnos ya! –el grito frenético de Rose me sobresalto y termine apoyándome de un árbol cercano, extrañaría su gritos que a veces daba sin motivos, extrañaría la timidez de Bella, los comentarios de Emmett y todo el dramatismo que vivimos perdidos.

Para no enojarla más de lo que ya parecía todos empezamos a caminar con el mismo silencio que habíamos mantenido en todo el día, empecé a sentir frio como me hubiera gustado estar alegre con Jasper y tenerlo a mi lado, nunca debí besarlo, nunca debí de sentir nada por él, yo no era nadie a su lado solo la rarita de la escuela.

**Emmett**

¡Al infierno todo!

Cuando al fin estamos por salir de este lugar me acerco a Rosalie Hale, y ahora siento que me empieza a gustar esa fresita, la vida es un asco; nunca nada ni nadie me había hecho enojar mientras también me daba confianza.

Era la séptima vez que observaba mi celular con una línea de batería para ver si ya había señal pero aun nada, ya no quería estar cerca de la rubia así como ella tampoco lo quería estar de mí, ¡Y para colmo estaba herida!, su tobillo roto despertaba sobreprotección en mí porque aunque no quisiera por ratos la buscaba con la mirada para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien.

Y otro tema que me tenia mal era mi hermanita, la veía y sonreía pero la sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos, ella no debía estar así era tan dulce y sin embargo parecía que todo estaba en su contra, pero ya me encargaría que mi enana volviera a sonreír y reír de mis tontos chistes.

Jasper y Edward se veían como zombis, estaban terribles mas emocionalmente que físicamente, pero igual se veían terribles. Jasper era emo de nuevo y Edward solo ignoraba a mi hermanita, uf me daba ganas de golpear al cobrizo, rara vez mi hermanita socializa y lo hizo con él y a él le vale chocolate.

Uf, y el ruido de los coches no me dejaba concentrarme… ¿Coches?

− ¿Escuchan eso?− pregunte haciendo que todos pararan su caminar y guardaran silencio.

− ¿Autos? –pregunto mi dulce hermanita.

Yo asentí, justamente eso había escuchado y creído escuchar.

Mire de reojo mi celular y ya tenía señal de la compañía telefónica, si a esos tipos se le ocurriera poner una antena en medio del bosque ya no ocurrirían accidentes, como por ejemplo perderte en un bosque y sobre todo, la gente estaría más socializadora.

Marque el numero de mi madre, antes de que contestara me arrepentí, debí llamar a Phil antes.

"Emmett" fue más bien una pregunta.

−Hola...mama− no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa.

"¡Emmett! –canturreo mi madre más segura "¿Y Bella? ¿Ella está bien, tu lo estás?… ¿Dónde estás?"

Suspire frustrado, y que yo era el difícil de la familia, si claro.

−Ella está bien−_solo deprimida_−yo igual−solo _algo confundido por cierta persona_−y no sé donde estamos−

"El GPS servirá" escuche el sollozo de mi madre y la voz de Phil preguntándole que le ocurría, cuando colgué me fije que todos estaban con el celular en la mano, tome a mi hermanita en brazos y aunque se quejo continúe caminando hasta encontrar la carretera que no estaba muy lejos, la baje en la orilla del camino.

− ¡Lo hicimos! –cante dándole un abrazo a Bella, ella gimió cuando le saque el aire de sus pulmones, eso le pasaba por no comer sus frutas y verduras.

−Emmett, esto no es Dora la exploradora− sonrió suavemente.

Los demás llegaron a nuestro lado un poco cansados, nos miramos los unos con los otros como si fuera la última vez, de alguna manera así seria. Haciendo un recuento no puede evitar pensar que todo este drama de novela nos había dejado algo bueno.

Actué rápidamente, como pude los abraza a todos de una sola vez, esa fue mi despedida a no chico rudo, ni chico antipático...solo Emmett.

−Supongo que esto es algo así como una...despedida−hablo Alice, sus ojos se veían tristes, eso era muy hiriente.

−Bueno nos veremos por los pasillos− dijo Rosalie, no la mire.

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas nos sobresaltó, de cerca lastimaban mucho los oídos. En segundos fuimos rodeados por las patrullas e incluso habían llegado ambulancias, ¿Todo eso por nosotros?

−Adiós−dijimos todos al unisonó en una explosión de sentimientos.

El jeep de Phil paro abruptamente en la acera.

− ¡Bella, Emmett! –Mi madre jalo a Phil y corrieron hacia nosotros.

Bella y yo nos acercamos a ellos, mamá me miro dudosa antes de abrazarme ya que a mí no me gustaba que me abrazaran, ahora ya no me importaba la quería abrazar y así lo hice, yo ya no tenía que fingir ser fuerte, mamá tenia a Phil y mi hermanita era fuerte e independiente.

Antes de irnos de aquella carretera le di un ultimo vistazo a los demás, Rosalie sonreía a lo lejos y Jasper hablaba con su padre, por otro lado no tan lejos Edward tranquilizaba a su madre y Alice reía con su tío; y bueno aparentemente la aventura había acabado...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa! Si ya casi acaba la historia :( por suerte o desgracia para algunos, ¿entonces como les ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal o pasable? Déjenme un Review, ¿Si?. Saluditos.<strong>


	7. La Realidad

7. La realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Estábamos todos en la mesa en la hora del desayuno, mamá rebozaba de felicidad y nadie la podía cortar, hacia ya dos noches que habíamos salido del bosque para regresar a nuestra vida _normal_, es por eso que nadie calmaba a mamá que estaba feliz de que sus hijos estuvieran vivos al menos físicamente.

Estábamos a Lunes, regresaríamos a la escuela y nos pondríamos al corriente, dentro de dos semanas empezaban los últimos exámenes, esta semana teníamos que mandar las solicitudes para entrar en la universidad y de ahí solo nos quedaba esperar.

−Bueno chicos, es hora−murmuro Phil levantándose de su lugar y tomando las llaves de su auto, nos llevaría a la escuela y de ahí se iría a su trabajo, como la costumbre lo mandaba, él y Emmett se llevaban muy bien, no parecían hijastro y padrastro sino hermanos o amigos, Phil y Emmett cantaron una canción que pasaba por la radio hasta que llegamos en la universidad.

Bufe, Emmett hizo lo mismo y Phil rio fuertemente, volví a bufar.

Odiaba la atención, varios alumnos se habían dado cuenta de nuestra llegada−regreso−y solo miraban el auto en la espera de ver a los "sobrevivientes".

−Oye Phil porque no nos escapamos al cine−Emmett le dijo.

−Ni de loco, su madre me matara−nos dijo mirándonos con pena.

Emmett se coloco su chamarra negra y salió del auto para ayudarme a salir, con su ayuda llegue al suelo. Nos despedimos de Phil.

Caminar entre los pasillos era como si camináramos en medio del festival de navidad, ya en el camino a mi primera clase me tope con Mike, no me dio tiempo de decir nada pues me abrazo rápidamente y me robo las palabras con un beso, lo cual además de asqueroso me pareció humillante. Estaba decidido, ya estaba lista para terminar con él.

−Mike, el entrenador te llama−le anuncio un chico más alto que el.

−Te veo más al rato−dijo y se fue

Confirmado tenía mala suerte y nadie la envidiaba.

Fue difícil intentar tener un día normal, tenía demasiada atención lo cual no me gustaba, tenía miedo de ir al baño y que también me siguieran o que de repente llegaran reporteros de algún programa televisivo para hacerme preguntas. Y para colmo como no tenia privacidad no había podido hablar con Mike, el seguía como si nada, en la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Emmett.

− ¿Qué pasa enana? –me pregunto.

Realmente no quería poner a mi hermano de malas con algo que ni siquiera era su problema, ¿para qué?

−Nada, ¿Y porque tu estas feliz? –le pregunte.

Se veía dudoso.

−Yo... –

− ¿Tu? –lo apoye−Dime prometo no gritar−jure.

El suspiro.

−El profesor dijo que mi nota en Química está muy mal y sería un milagro pasar, entonces me asigno un tutor− ¿Y eso como ponía a mi hermano feliz?, el no era alguien fácil de convencer, apuesto a que el profesor batallo mucho, lo mire sin comprender−mi tutora será Rosalie−

Eso definitivamente no lo veía venir, y la sonrisa que le siguió menos.

−Emmett Swan, ¿Te gusta Rosalie Hale? –pregunte sorprendida.

Rodo los ojos.

−No lo sé, pero se me hace interesante aunque sea TAN difícil de comprender−declaro robándome mis uvas y comiéndolas, yo me quede en shock.

−Eso es interesante−comente.

−Ahí viene Mike, mejor me voy o las cosas no resultaran bonito para el−dijo mi hermano levantándose de su lugar, me sonrió y se fue.

Mike no tardo en llegar a mí y sonreírme, cerré los ojos ya no sentía nada cuando hacia eso es mas ahora me sentía incomoda.

−Uff...vaya chismecito del que están hablando los alumnos−me conto.

− ¿chismecito? –

En la escuela siempre habían chismecitos, ¿Qué era lo raro?

−Sí, Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali terminaron−

**Alice**

Me senté en una de las bancas del patio, realmente me gustaba tener atención, se sentía bien que no fuera por mi rareza pero ya me estaba cansando por eso me escondí en el patio donde casi nadie llega porque prefieren comer adentro. Un carraspeo llamo mi atención.

−Hola Alice−

Fruncí mi frente, no podía ser el, mire hacia arriba y vi esos ojos azueles cautivadores observándome nerviosamente.

−Hola Jasper−trate de hablar despacio para no balbucear − ¿Se te ofrece algo? –

−Hablar contigo−tomo asiento a mi lado.

−Pues tú dirás−dije, sentándome frente a él.

Un pequeño y débil rayo de sol me dio directo en la cara, me cubrí con mi mano,

−_La luz te da ventaja, tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas_murmuro Jasper, lo mire seriamente, justamente eso era lo que me había dicho antes de que nos besáramos en la cueva, me mordí los labios.

− ¿Gracias? –murmure perdida.

Si él me había dejado sin palabras por primera vez alguien me había dejado sin palabras.

−Creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte besado y dejado− murmuro, sus ojos brillaban y yo no podía imaginarme porque, me sentí mal a lo mejor a él no le había gustado ese beso.

−Está bien, no tienes porque disculparte, además yo te bese primero−

−y yo te devolví el beso, pero no es lo que intento decir. Yo siento haberte besado y haberte dejado, por dejar que mis nervios y miedos no me dejaran decirte que... –

Para ese momento yo ya estaba ilusionada, y Jasper estaba cohibido, abrió la boca, me imagino que no debía estar preparado para quedarse callado porque se notaba frustrado.

− ¿Decirme que...? –

Se acerco mucho a mi rostro, tal vez demasiado y no me importaría si no sintiera mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, si, era rara lo sé, ¡Pero es su culpa!

−Me gustas−confeso.

Y adiós conciencia, adiós espacio de por medio. Jasper Hale me beso, y me gusto.

−Te perdono−susurre alejándome de él, y el sonrió por mi comentario.

−Realmente me sentía perdido en estos días, pero ahora me siento mejor−

−Espera... ¿Por qué tenias miedo? –pregunte interesada, es decir ¿Yo doy miedo?

−Pues porque no podía creer que pudiera estar enamorado de ti, lo mismo sucedió con María y me abandono. Pero ahora sé que tú no eres ni ella ni como ella, tu no me dejarías− sonreí.

−Créeme Jasper, suplicaras para te deje, porque no te desharás mu fácil de mi−bromee.

−No me importa. Rosalie me dio algunos consejos sobre cómo ser un buen novio, ¿Sabes? –

Yo reí con su cara de espantado.

− ¿Y? –

¿Por qué se tenía que tardar tanto en decirlo?

−Y que para eso tu tienes que aceptar se mi novia−murmuro sonriendo, vaya era sorprendente que no dejara de sonreír y me gustaba verlo así, más feliz− ¿Quieres se mi novia? –

Asentí antes de volverlo a besar, digo, ni siquiera tenía que pedírmelo.

**Emmett**

−Emmett, iré en la casa de Mike−

Me trague mi enojo y mire a mi hermanita.

− ¿Por qué no terminas con él?, digo Edward termino con Tanya−le aconseje.

Bella suspiro en la mención del cobrizo, y la verdad Edward me caía mejor que Mike, además yo sabía que a Bella le gustaba Edward y viceversa.

−Justamente es lo que tratare de hacer, ¡Quería terminar con él desde la mañana pero tengo tanta mala suerte! –se quejo−regreso en un rato−

Me despedí de ella y seguí en lo que estaba, sonreí al fin Bella dejaría a Mike, quería bailar y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran tocado el timbre de la casa, a lo mejor Bella olvido las llaves.

− ¿Y ahora que se te olvido...? – abrí la puerta.

Pero no era Bella sino Rosalie Hale.

−A mi nada−dijo burlona, ¿Hoy estaba de buen humor? –Te recuerdo que soy tu tutora−

−Lo sé pero no me avisaste, creí que luego nos pondríamos de acuerdo−me excuse.

No es que no me gustara estar con ella, al contrario solo estaba sorprendido. La deje entrar y se coloco en la sala.

− ¿Quieres algo de beber? –le ofrecí, ella negó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de química.

−Solo que traigas tu trasero y empecemos a estudiar−exigió, sonreí ahí estaba la Rosalie que conocía.

Subí a mi recamara por mis cosas y baje a la sala, me senté al lado de la rubia. Me leyó varios temas y me pregunto que en cual tenía dudas, al menos me tuvo paciencia cuando noto que en casi todos los temas, "no se puede ser guapo e inteligente" le dije haciendo que me golpeara el hombro porque no estaba lo suficientemente serio.

Estuve estudiando por veinte minutos con ella y le estaba entendiendo a eso de los niveles atómicos, me sorprendía que supiera tanto de química pero así era y obviamente más que yo o cualquiera. Faltaban dos semanas para los exámenes y tenía que pasarlos, ella era mi última esperanza, tenía que confiar en su sabiduría.

− ¡Ya entendí! –dije al comprender lo que me explicaba, celebre un poco.

− ¡Al fin Emmett! –

Yo sonreí apenado, debería de ser muy difícil para ella explicarme.

−Bueno, regresare mañana para explicarte otro tema, demasiado para ti en un día−me ataco.

Pero no me daba ganas de regresarle el insulto, no me sentía bien peleando con ella.

−Al parecer nunca me dejaras de insultar−dije.

−No te insulto−se defendió y la mire sarcástico − ¡Es que tú me sacas de quicio con tus idioteces!

−Bueno no he dicho nada −me defendí.

Ella suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

−Como sea nos vemos mañana−tomo sus cosas.

−No te vayas−le dije.

Apenas fui consciente de lo que dije. Rosalie me miro, es decir me miro sin ninguna emoción.

− ¿Qué? –

−No te vayas, me gusta estar contigo−ahora fue más fácil−Rosalie se que no nos llevamos bien, y si no fuera porque no perdimos nunca nos hubiéramos dirigido una palabra y acepto que suelo ser un idiota pero supongo que es la manera en que me defiendo de ti−confesé sintiéndome como un tonto.

Nunca me imagine enamorarme, lo que siempre quise fue cuidar de mi madre y de mi hermana y ahora que ellas pueden cuidarse solas me siento preparado para aceptar ese sentimiento. Y sé que Rosalie es muy distinta a mí, ella es distinta a todas, también se que estaba cometiendo un error en decírselo.

Y ahí va mi primera desilusión amorosa…

− ¿Defenderte de mí? –se veía insultada y ¿confusa?

−Lo que quiero decir es que no debería pero me gustas−.

**Rosalie**

− ¿Te gusto? –pregunte sorprendida.

−Si−

Esa fue la brillante sorpresa de Emmett. No digo que no sea brillante o inteligente pero no lo demostraba tampoco, ese no era el problema ¡Yo le gustaba! Y no sabía qué hacer. Ningún chico me había confesado sus sentimientos, él era el primero y claro está que también era el primero que me hacia irritar pero también sonreír.

Había tratado de aclarar mis sentimientos desde la última vez que soñé con él y el hecho de que el profesor de química me pusiera como su tutora podría ser un buen ejemplo del "destino" pero vamos, ¡Éramos tan diferentes!

Tal vez yo...merecía algo mejor.

_O tal vez solo a Emmett_

Si, tal vez. Coincidí con mi pensamiento. Emmett era una gran persona, un tonto pero simpático, idiota pero guapo, era persuasivo cuando quería, y parecía estar controlando bien sus sentimientos lo que no podía decir de mí, dios me escuchaba y no me lo creía, ¡Emmett me gustaba!

− ¿Te gusto aun con mi bipolaridad? –el asintió encontrando eso divertido−Eres sorprendente− dije sin emoción.

− ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? –pregunto frustrado.

Sonreí, creo que él estaba sufriendo.

−Bueno no estoy segura de que decir, aunque no lo creas eres el primer chico que se anima a decirme lo que siente por mi−dije−sinceramente creo que suelo asustar a los chicos. Pero sobre todo es la primera vez que siento lo que siento por ti−sonreí−y lo que intento decir es que me gustas también−.

El comprendió el mensaje y fue su turno de sonreír.

− ¿Te gusto? –asentí atontada, tenía una linda sonrisa y yo apenas me estoy dando cuenta− ¿Aun con todo y mis idioteces? –volví a asentir.

Se acerco a mí y yo literalmente mi tire a sus brazos y lo bese. El era un buen besador, dulce pero con entrega, incluso podría decir que estaba habiendo juegos artificiales en mi cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y Bella nos miro sorprendida, le sonreí tímidamente.

**Bella**

Phil nos dejo en la escuela, afortunadamente esta vez no había curiosidad por parte de los alumnos lo cual era muy bueno, baje del Jeep negro decidida a enfrentar a Mike que olvide que un tenía el cinturón de seguridad, Phil y Emmett se burlaron de mi, los mire mal, si no estaba de humor.

−Tranquila enana−me pidió Emmett ayudándome a bajar.

−Tengo que encontrar a Mike−dije.

−Realmente tienes mala suerte, ¿cómo no pudiste encontrarlo en su casa ayer? –se burlo de mi. Bufe.

−Eso no importa, ¡Adiós Phil! –

Deje a Emmett en el estacionamiento de todas maneras iba a esperar ahí a su novia Rosalie, increíble pero cierto.

El timbre sonó y Mike no apareció, ya lo buscaría en el receso y así lo hice mientras corría por el pasillo casi me tropiezo con una bolita de papel pero unos brazos me atraparon, me repuse y literalmente quede muda. Hacía ya mucho tiempo sin ver a Edward, lo veía más guapo y alto, le sonreí.

−Hola Edward−

−Hola Bella−Se escuchaba más sereno.

Lo último que supe fue que termino con Tanya, lo cual me alegro y me hizo ver que el chico me gustaba. El se veía mejor que yo supongo que el privilegio de terminar una relación, lo que me recordó que yo debería de terminar con Mike.

− ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto.

−Bien, lo siento en verdad me gustaría hablar contigo pero necesito hablar con Mike−enseguida me arrepentí.

− ¿Con Mike? , ¿No has terminado con él? –pregunto desilusionado.

No le mentiría, no otra vez.

−No, es por eso que lo estoy buscando−murmure.

−Pensé que...terminarías con él, pero veo que aun lo quieres como para perdonarlo –dijo muy serio. ¿Perdonar a Mike?

Comprendí que Edward creía que yo seguía con Mike porque lo quería, ¡Dios no!, estaba por aclarárselo cuando el Mike apareció con una brillante sonrisa y me acerco a él, sin éxito trate de separarme de él no quería poner incomodo a Edward. La verdad no quería que el pensara que había perdonado a Mike cuando lo que quería era tirarme en los brazos de Edward y besarlo.

−Adiós Bella, Mike−dijo Edward dándose la vuelta.

_No te vayas…_

− ¿Qué te decía Cullen? –pregunto preocupado.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

−Tenemos que hablar Mike−sentencie.

De alguna manera Mike ya lo venia venir, al principio dijo que Edward era un mentiroso creyendo que él me lo había dicho. Hable con él y le conté que la verdad era que lo había ido a ver a su casa y me habían dicho donde encontrarlo, después de insultarse el mismo por no ser precavido y cerrar la puerta de la casa, se empezó a disculpar por haberme lastimado, eso ya no me importaba ahora.

**Edward**

Camine hacia mi prima y Jasper que estaban platicando en el patio y me tire en el suelo.

− ¿Qué tienes Edward? , te ves muy mal−dijo la pequeña.

-Gracias por el halago−respondí.

Jasper rio− ¿Qué ocurrió? –

−Nada−

− ¿Quién nada? –pregunto Emmett sentándose en el suelo a mi lado.

Emmett ya no actuaba tan malo como creía que estuvo haciendo, he platicado con él un poco desde que salimos del bosque y era agradable aunque muy payaso. Rosalie se acerco a nosotros y se sentó al lado de su hermano, ella y Emmett estaban saliendo, era la nueva noticia de la escuela y me alegraba que al menos ellos si fueran felices.

− ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la rubia.

−Edward –dijo mi prima.

− ¿Qué ocurre Eddie? –me pregunto Emmett, gruñí ante el apodo que siempre utilizaba Tanya.

− ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte de mal humor− ¡No ocurre nada! ¡Bella no termino con Mike! ¡Y yo no pude hablar con ella! –

Todos se quedaron callados.

−Cálmate Edward, podrán hablar mas al rato cuando termine con Mike−me dijo Rosalie.

−El problema es que ella no terminara con Mike−sisee.

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron.

−Claro que lo hará Edward, por eso lo estaba buscando en la mañana−me conto Emmett.

− ¿Qué? ¿Esperen por eso lo buscaba?-pregunte perdido.

Alice y Rosalie sonrieron, Jasper seguía en silencio y Emmett se soltó a reír.

−No habrás pensando en que lo había perdonado, ¿O sí? –pregunto Jasper dando su punto de vista.

− ¡Sí! ¡Eso pensé! –dije frustrado.

−Eres un tonto−declaro Alice.

¡Ahora tenía que buscarla!

−Tengo que hablar con ella−dije levantándome rápidamente causando una risa en general.

−Suerte Edward y no se te olvide que es mi hermanita−grito Emmett, pero yo ya estaba muy alejado para responderle.

**Bella**

−Lo siento Bella−dijo Mike por octava vez.

−Ya déjalo, lo hecho esta hecho−me alce de hombros.

−Realmente yo no te merecía−dijo.

−Mike, basta−le pedí−Se que después de esto no seremos los mejores amigos, pero no quiero que tampoco nos llevemos mal−

−Coincido contigo, por cierto, si te gusta Edward me parece bien, ustedes se merecen una oportunidad−

Yo abrí la boca sorprendida.

− ¿Tanto se nota? –me sentí avergonzada, el chico rio.

−Demasiado y a él también le gustas−dijo señalándome hacia atrás.

Gire y me encontré con Edward mirándonos, volví la mirada a mi ex.

−Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, adiós Mike−le dije.

El suspiro y me miro con una disculpa marcada.

−Adiós−

Tocaron el timbre, ¡y yo no había hablado aun con Edward!

Me gire y para mi suerte ahí estaba Edward parado como si leyera mi mente avanzo unos pocos metros hacia mí, ya no se veía desilusionado al contrario se veía más relajado, en medio del camino recordé lo que me había dicho en la cueva sobre que quería un oportunidad, sonreí con eso, yo también quería esa oportunidad.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande cuando reflexione y me di cuenta de lo segura que estaba sobre intentarlo, no hace menos de treinta segundo me había despedido de Mike y estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

Ya casi no había estudiantes en los pasillos, no era mi pensamiento pero no quería retrasar las cosas, hablaría con Edward y me saltaría la clase de Literatura, tendría problemas pero valdría la pena.

−Hola−dije cuando estuve frente a él.

−Hola−me sonrió− ¿Ahora si terminaste con Mike? –pregunto apenado.

Sonreí creo que orgullosa.

−Ahora sí, trate de explicártelo pero te fuiste−le dije.

El se alzo de hombros apenando.

−Lo siento, cuando estoy cerca de ti no siempre pienso claro−

Baje la mirada y me sonroje, luego la alce para mirar al chico que tenia frente a mí.

−Edward−suspire−Sobre lo que me dijiste en la cueva, yo también quiero intentarlo, salir unas cuantas veces y conocernos mejor. Ahora que estamos solteros nada nos lo impide−

Estaba nerviosa pero cuando termine los nervios desaparecieron.

−Que bueno que piensas así porque para eso quería hablar contigo, se que apenas nos conocemos pero no podría estar más seguro de que lo que siento por ti es sincero−

−Lo sé, lo que yo siento por ti también es sincero −reconocí.

Estuvimos sonriendo como bobos por un rato, no necesitábamos palabras con una mirada nos estábamos diciendo todo y mucho mas, por mi parte no podía estar más contenta de que me hubiera perdido en el bosque. Me acerque a él y le sonreí ahora todo estaba bien.

Impulsada por la felicidad lo jale hacia mí y lo bese, ¿De dónde había salido? Ni idea, lo único que importaba era que él me lo devolvió.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Estábamos mirando una película en casa mi casa, Bella ya había conocido a mi madre realmente ella no esperaba conocerla tan rápido pero no fue tan malo, le agrado.

−Aun no puedo creer que todos estemos saliendo− murmuro Alice recargada en Jasper.

−En realidad, técnicamente Edward y yo aun no estamos saliendo−dijo Bella y aunque no me gusto ella tenía razón.

−Eso es verdad−coincidí.

Nuestros amigos nos miraron irónicos. Bella y yo estábamos en uno de los sofás, ella descansaba en mi pecho y mi brazo estaba alrededor de sus hombros. No éramos novios pero así nos comportábamos, hoy sería nuestra primera cita oficial, después de una semana de haber regresado a nuestras casas.

−Bueno, creo que después de todo no estábamos del todo _perdidos_ en el bosque−menciono Emmett−Rose, oficialmente ya no tienes la culpa−

Rosalie golpeo a su novio, haciéndonos reír. Mire a Bella.

−Pero ahora si estamos completamente _perdidos._

Y coincidimos con Alice, éramos unos completos _perdidos_ enamorados.

….

**Fin**

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! BUENO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC HA LLEGADO A SU FIN :'D<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, SU APOYO, INBOX, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS, A MI FAMILIA, A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PORQUE DESPUÉS DE TODO: ¿QUE ES UNA HISTORIA SIN LECTORES? (INCLUIDO LECTORES ANÓNIMOS).**

**MILES DE GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS:**

**-SMILE**

**-REVERSA**

**-ASÍ ****SUCEDIÓ**

**-ETC.**

**SALUDOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D**


End file.
